Origins of Takato
by mikehuber
Summary: This story explains what happened to Takato years ago and the siblings he left behind
1. Chapter 1

**The Origins of Takato**

 **Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

4 years had gone by since the defeat of the D-Reaper, and 4 months since the Parasimon invasion. The Digimon Tamers were in Shinjuku Park. Rika and Henry were playing the Digital Monster Card Game. Takato, Jeri and Alice were watching them, trying to learn how to play better.

 **(Flashback)**

It was about a month after the invasion that Henry was able to work with Shibumi to use some equipment to restore Leomon by having his data extracted from Impmon. He was able to recreate his Digi-Egg. One month after that, the monster makers were able to create a data restoration card for the four Biomerging Tamers to restore Dobermon to Alice. When they swiped it through their D-Arcs, the data reformed into Dobermon's Digi-Egg.

 **(End Flashback)**

The Tamers' Digimon partners were playing together in the park nearby.

All of a sudden, an alarm for a Bio-Emergence sounded on the Tamers' D-Arcs. Henry, Takato and Rika noticed the beeping. The other Tamers received the signal, but they were too far away to get there in time. Kazu and Kenta had to clean up and run errands for their parents, while Ryo was helping his parents with some yard work.

Kazu had to help get his room clean and take out the trash. He and Guardromon had messed it up a little from playing. Kenta went to the market to get some food for his mom. His parents were out shopping at the time. Ryo needed to cut the grass and trim the bushes. His father wanted him to be more responsible since coming back from the Digital World.

Henry and Rika gasped at the sound of their D-Arcs going off. They both groaned. "What is it now? We were having such a nice time," Rika said exasperatedly.

"Umm… Guys, we have a Bio-Emergence nearby," Takato exclaimed nervously.

The other Tamers in the park noticed their D-Arcs going off, as well. Guilmon's pupils became slits and Renamon's fur stood up like needles.

Terriermon noticed something. "Guys, we have an incoming Digimon."

Guilmon started to run towards the Digital Field. _"Guilmon!"_ Takato shouted, and he ran after him. The others in the group ran after Takato and Guilmon.

When the group got to the site of the Digital field they noticed that it was a different color. It was like it had a rainbow effect, and it had many different shades of color.

 **Real World Eastern Quadrant Odaiba**

Meanwhile, in another dimension, the DigiDestined were getting ready for a reunion. They were excited to see each other after such a long time. It had been 4 years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon, and 4 months since the battle against Armageddemon.

At that moment, all 12 were getting ready to set up in Odaiba Park. Everyone was happy to have some time to relax after the battles they had fought. All of a sudden, their Digivices started to beep, indicating a Digimon nearby.

"Oh, come on. Not now. I was hoping to have a reunion with my friends," Davis grumbled.

Some of the other DigiDestined also were disappointed. "Why now? This always happens when we want to have some fun," Ken asked curiously.

"Yeah. It seems almost like the Sovereigns are laughing at us," Kari complained.

T.K. and Cody were wondering why this had happened. Gennai had said that they wouldn't have these problems.

"This is nuts. We try to have a party and _this_ happens," Yolei exclaimed.

The others in the group were also disappointed. They couldn't believe that a Digimon would have the nerve to ruin their party. The whole group put their things in a nearby tree and they headed off to investigate the Digimon signal on their Digivices.

 **Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

The Tamers finally found the site of the Bio-Emergence. They looked at the fog and were a little surprised about the way the field looked. It wasn't an ordinary Digital field as it gave off a rainbow effect.

"Umm… Guys? What's going on here?" Henry asked, wondering why the Digital field was that particular color.

Takato started to look around. He was curious about the area that they were in.

"Anyone notice something familiar about the area?" Takato asked.

The rest looked around and shook their heads. Rika said, "I don't think we have been here before."

They all headed into the fog to see what was there. The group started to look around cautiously. All of a sudden, they started to fall down a long tunnel, one end of it starting to collapse. The Tamers started to scream as they were falling.

The Digital field and fog dissipated in Shinjuku. The Tamers fell for a while until they exited the tunnel, fell out of the sky where the tunnel had ended, and hit the ground hard. They were unconscious for a couple of minutes.

The other Tamers finally reached the site of the Bio-Emergence, but the field had disappeared about ten minutes before they got there.

 **Real World Eastern Quadrant Odaiba**

The DigiDestined followed the signal. When they got there, they found a group of people picking themselves up off the ground about 5 feet in front of them. They weren't sure who they were, but it seemed that everyone in the new group had a Digimon partner.

The Tamers started to look around to get their bearings and noticed that they weren't in Shinjuku anymore. They noticed different buildings and park areas than they were familiar with in Shinjuku. There were bigger parks and there was more traffic. They also noticed a weird-looking building that had a dome as part of the building. There were dogs barking and birds chirping. It was sunny and there were vendors out in the park selling burgers and hotdogs.

"Who are you guys?" Tai of the DigiDestined asked the group.

Henry was the first to notice the area they were in. "Um, guys? Where are we?" he asked.

Takato looked around, but couldn't figure out where they were. Rika was irritated, and under her breath, she mumbled something along the lines of, "Brainiac," and, "Gogglehead".

Rika noticed a sign nearby and she pointed to it. "Gogglehead, there's your answer. We're in Odaiba Park."

Takato, at hearing Rika mention where they were, gasped in shock. "We can't be in Odaiba. How did we even get here in the first place?"

None of the others knew, and they shrugged their shoulders.

Takato had just started to look around when, suddenly, the Tamers' D-Arcs went off, indicating a Bio-Emergence in the area. Renamon and Terriermon started to sense a Digimon nearby.

"Rika, there's a Digimon near here. It seems very powerful, too," Renamon said.

"Henry, can we go fight him?" Terriermon asked.

Henry nodded his head. Guilmon's pupils became slits and he started to go feral, sensing the Digimon nearby. Guilmon started to run, and Takato took off after him.

"Man, I have got to stop skipping gym class," Takato mumbled whilst breathing hard a little.

The other Tamers ran after Takato once they saw him break off into a run after Guilmon. The DigDestined were dumbfounded by the actions of the new group. They ran after them to find a Digital field nearby.

"It's a Digital field, but how? I thought they only appear where we live," Henry asked.

Davis and Tai were shocked to see a foggy area before them; they didn't know what it was.

"What is that?" both of them asked.

The Digital field dispersed and a Gigadramon appeared. It looked like he was ready for a fight. He had some scratches all over his claws and wings, indicating that he had been in a previous fight. Takato and Guilmon got ready to fight. Takato started to look through his cards. Rika and Renamon came up behind Takato and Guilmon, out of breath from running after them.

Rika caught her breath. "Renamon, are you ready to fight?" she asked.

"Always," Renamon said.

The other Tamers in the group were a little winded. They caught their breath as well. Henry, Jeri and Alice decided to keep everyone else from getting hurt by having their Digimon do crowd control. Henry swiped a card through his D-Arc.

"Digi-Modify. Digivolution, activate," Henry said.

His flesh started to peel itself off, leaving behind a digital frame before turning into a DigiEgg, and as the egg started to hatch, Terriermon was no more. He gained height and some guns on his arms, he had a belt with bullets in it hanging diagonally across his torso, and he wore a pair of blue pants.

Terriermon Digivolved to Gargomon.

Jeri and Alice swiped some Speed and Power cards through their D-Arcs just to make sure that they would have some back-up in case things got hairy.

Takato and Rika looked at Gigadramon. They knew they would need some Ultimate Level power in this fight. Both of them took a card out from their cardholders.

 _Let's try to protect everyone!_ they both thought

The cards turned blue and they swiped them through their D-Arcs.

"Digi-Modify, Matrix Digivolution, activate!" Takato and Rika shouted.

A red pyramid spun and then flew towards Guilmon, entering him. Then, his flesh started to peel off, leaving a digital frame, and then he started to change. He grew height-wise and his arms gained blades, armor with a Digital Hazard symbol in the center developing on his chest, which covered his red skin with black markings, and a jetpack appearing on his back. An armored mask also appeared on his face.

Guilmon had Digivolved, becoming WarGrowlmon.

A red pyramid spun and then flew towards Renamon, entering her. Then, her flesh started to peel off, leaving a digital frame, and she started to change.

It was a humanoid, blue-eyed fox with yellow fur, a purple pattern on its forehead, and two whisker-like lines on either cheek. The tips of its ears and tail were a white colour. A large black tate-eboshi sat between its ears, purple cloth hanging down from the hat and falling around the back of its neck.

Two large shoulder plates bearing the symbol of yin and yang being approached by red foxfire sat high upon its shoulders. Its long white robes with golden trimming, bearing the yin-yang symbol on its chest and the golden calligraphic character for 'Truth', which were held to its waist by a black belt with a silver rectangular buckle, covered a cream shirt akin to an untraditional jōe proper of sorts with very long sleeves which ended in a triangular white and red pattern, and a pair of purple sashinuki which was tied to its large three-clawed feet with a golden fastener.

Renamon Digivolved, becoming Taomon.

Gigadramon, seeing the Tamers' Digimon, started to attack them using an attack called 'Guilty Wind'.

The attack that Gigadramon used whipped the wind up into a cyclone and fired dust particles towards Wargrowlmon and Taomon.

"Atomic Blaster!" Wargrowlmon shouted, and he fired two laser beams from his chest at Gigadramon. One of the laser beams hit Gigadramon on the shoulder.

The attack did have some effect on Gigadramon, but not enough to hurt him seriously. Taomon shouted out, " _Talisman Spell_!" Her attack was in the form of a talisman and it launched some spiritual energy towards Gigadramon. Her attack hit him, but it wasn't very effective, either. Gigadramon was able to use one of his own attacks to lessen the hit.

Gigadramon dodged both of the next attacks fired at him by both Wargrowlmon and Taomon. He counterattacked with Genocide Gear. The attack used mechanical gears to try to scratch both of them. Wargrowlmon and Taomon were badly scratched by the gears hitting them from all sides.

Takato got tired of playing around and swiped two cards "Double Digi-Modify. Attack Power Enhancement and Targeting, activate."

Wargrowlmon used a powered-up version of his Atomic Blaster. Gigadramon was wounded by the attack. His arms were badly damaged and he couldn't move his other shoulder. He tried to hit Wargrowlmon with another of his attacks to hurt him.

"Gigabyte Wing!" Gigadramon shouted, preparing to use an attack which would allow him to use his wings to slice his opponents to ribbons, but before he could, Wargrowlmon hit him with another Atomic Blaster completely deleting him.

After the fight was over, Wargrowlmon and Taomon De-digivolved, obviously hurt. Renamon wasn't hurt as much as she only had a small scratch on her, but Guilmon was a little worse. He had a bad scratch and some bruising all over.

Takato and Rika healed them up using the Mega Heal card. The rest of the Tamers went over to Takato and Rika after making sure that everyone else was safe. The Tamers were looking around to find out where they were, and it seemed they were not anywhere familiar.

Takato turned around to talk with Henry, and all of a sudden started to become nervous upon seeing the DigDestined there. The DigDestined walked up behind the Tamers during the battle. They couldn't believe what they had just seen with their own eyes. Four Digimon, three with DigiDestined, the other an enemy battling at Ultimate Level.

"Who are you guys, and what are you doing here?" Tai, being the leader, asked Henry.

 **Unknown Dimension**

Meanwhile, in another dimension, a Digimon of great power was plotting something to obtain the greatest power in any world, digital or human. "Master Arkadimon, isn't it soon time to kidnap the boy who has the Hazard?" one of his servants asked.

Arkadimon smirked at him and said, "Yes. Very soon, it will be time to retrieve the boy who has the Hazard power."

 **Real World Eastern Quadrant Odaiba**

Rika turned to look at whoever had spoken and she scowled upon seeing Tai and the rest of the DigiDestined there. Rika thought that it was a group who were cosplaying, and she was very mad about it.

"Who do you think you, are cosplaying like that?! This isn't a convention, you know," Rika asked, annoyed.

Tai was taken aback by her attitude. He wasn't sure what to say to her. Rika was angry since she had recently been to a card game tournament and she saw people cosplaying as their favorite anime characters, and she had thought that the DigiDestined had taken it too far.

The other Tamers turned to look at the DigDestined, and they started to get nervous around them. Here was a group who were supposed to be cartoons in their world. The DigDestined looked at the rest of the Tamers and wondered who they were and where they came from.

"Who are these people, and where do they come from? Must be pretty interesting where they live," Tai wondered.

Davis was curious, and as he looked at the group, he noticed the goggle-wearing boy. "Wow. It must be pretty neat having a Digivice that allows you to help out your partner in battle," Davis said.

Henry noticed that Takato looking nervous, and he asked, "Takato, what's wrong?"

Takato pointed at a group of people and said, "Um… Henry, don't look now, but I think we have company."

All of a sudden, the Tamers' D-Arcs went off again, and Guilmon started to run towards the Bio-Emergence.

"Guilmon!" Takato yelled, and ran off after him. Rika and Renamon took off after Takato, as well.

The Tamers and DigDestined came to a halt outside another Digital field. Both groups were wondering what Digimon would emerge. The DigDestined, being new to this sort of phenomena, were very worried by it. They had never experienced a fog appearing before a Digimon would appear, so it was very weird for them.

Takato, Rika, Henry and Jeri started to notice how big the field was. Alice looked shocked, as well. She had never seen a Digital field that big before. She didn't understand why the field was so big. They got ready to use their D-Arcs to find out what Digimon they were going to be fighting, and also to see if they needed to Biomerge with their partners.

The Digital field started to dissipate, and out stepped a DarkReapermon. He looked like a normal Reapermon, except he had some unusual parts added to his arms. On one, he had an extra scythe, and the other had an extra chain. His color was also slightly altered, being somewhat darker.

The whole group was speechless, to say the least. "Take good care of everyone," Takato said to Jeri and Alice.

Takato turned to Henry and Rika. "Guys, it's time to Biomerge."

"Biomerge, activate!" the three shouted.

Takato's body turned into data and Guilmon's body started to blow data apart. Guilmon went through his Digivolutions as his arms and legs were reshaped and his torso was, as well. He started to develop armor over his body and a face mask appeared as Takato was absorbed by Gallantmon, who shouting his name, holding a lance and a shield as a cape fluttered on his back.

Rika's body also turned into data and Renamon put her hands out in the air which rippled as if she were surrounded by water. Her whole body grew taller and her hands and feet became armored as a bodysuit appeared on her torso. She went through her Digivolutions as a headpiece and more armor attached to her body. She flipped and landed with her one hand out, grasping a staff with fox-like symbols on it, her tail swishing. Rika was absorbed by the Digimon just as the Digimon shouted her name—Sakuyamon.

Henry's body turned into data and Terriermon's body started to blow data apart, much like Guilmon. Terriermon started to go through his Digivolutions as his arms and legs reformed, his arms gaining gun-like barrels in place of hands and his legs becoming coating in armor and growing taller. He grew in size and became as tall as a skyscraper. Huge missile launchers formed on his shoulders and a jet pack appeared on his back as his head became dog-like. Henry was absorbed by the Digimon as the creature called its name MegaGargomon.

They became Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, and MegaGargomon.

Jeri and Alice looked to their partners. "Let's try to help them out," Jeri said.

"We should try to keep the others out of harm's way," said Alice.

Both girls decided to get into the fight. Jeri and Alice got their cards out and turned them into blue cards. They both looked at their partners.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution, activate!" both girls shouted.

Both girls' Digimon Digivolved to Ultimate Level.

Leomon's body developed armor over his torso, arms and legs. Turbines appeared around its arms and legs, spinning to produce energy for his attacks. He also received some armor on his forehead. His armor was a grayish color which contrasted with his chestnut fur.

Dobermon's body became taller and he developed armor on his shoulders with more heads facing away from the main one. Sharp claws grew on his feet and his tail gained a coat of armor to fend off stray attacks, and also to use in some of his own attacks. His skin, which could be seen on the backs of his limbs and his lower jaw, was a dull reddish-pink.

GrapLeomon and Cerberumon stood in front of the DigiDestined as well as their partners so that they wouldn't be harmed.

DarkReapermon started to use an attack called DarkShadowDuster which created a shadow tornado around it which was designed to hit the enemy multiple times with dark energy.

The attack narrowly missed Gallantmon and Sakuyamon who used her Crystal Sphere to shield herself. MegaGargomon flew up into the air to avoid the attack. He then fired some missiles off at DarkReapermon. DarkReapermon dodged the attack.

Gallantmon started to use Lightning Joust to soften DarkReapermon up. Gallantmon fired a burst of lightning from his lance at DarkReapermon, which was mostly able to dodge the attack, but was hurt by it somewhat. His arm was singed and scratched a little.

DarkReapermon used another attack called DarkGrimSoulSlasher, which was designed to hit them with a dark shadow-like energy and make them feel as if their soul was been burned whilst the attack sliced them to ribbons. He used his slicer arm to slash at them many times.

Gallantmon used his Aegis shield to deflect the attack. Sakuyamon used her Crystal Sphere attack to shield herself from any damage that the attack might do. MegaGargomon fired off his big missiles, hoping to hurt DarkReapermon.

Takato, Rika and Henry started to use their most powerful attacks to wear DarkReapermon down. Gallantmon started to use his Shield of the Just attack, and he fired a beam of red energy at DarkReapermon.

Sakuyamon used her Spirit Strike attack. She tried to use her spirit foxes to distract DarkReapermon, preventing him from counterattacking. She wanted to give Gallantmon enough time to fire off another attack.

MegaGargomon started to fire multiple volleys of his Mega Barrage. He wanted to really slow DarkReapermon down. The multiple missiles didn't do much damage, but they did annoy DarkReapermon.

DarkReapermon was able to get a couple of hits on Gallantmon. He fell down to his knees, exhausted.

DarkReapermon started to laugh and mocked Gallantmon. "Is that all you've got?"

Somehow, Gallantmon managed to get back up.

"I will never give up!" Takato said.

Gallantmon mode changed to Gallantmon Crimson Mode before everyone's eyes. DarkReapermon didn't know what was happening, but this new mode didn't seem to concern him. Gallantmon started to use Crimson Light. He started to fire crimson energy from his spear at DarkReapermon. Seeing this, MegaGargomon added his Giant Missile attack to help out. He fired off another pair of his big shoulder missiles, hoping to really hurt DarkReapermon.

Sakuyamon used Spirit Strike and Crystal Sphere to keep DarkReapermon from doing any more damage.

Gallantmon used Final Justice. He was able to use his sword to slash at DarkReapermon. The energized sword did a lot of damage to DarkReapermon.

DarkReapermon started to lose some data, and it kept getting worse with each attack by Gallantmon C.M. DarkReapermon tried to keep attacking, but it was no use. He was really worn out and fell to his knees, and then to the ground.

Gallantmon C.M. deleted DarkReapermon after a hard-fought battle.

Once the battle was over, Takato, Rika and Henry unmerged. All of the DigiDestined looked on in shock with their jaws hanging open. The DigiDestined didn't fight due to seeing how powerful and different the enemy was.

"They merged… But, how? That's not possible," Davis said, shaking his head.

The rest of the DigiDestined were just curious as to how this could happen. Tai was interested in the Digi-Modifying part.

Jeri and Alice came running up to Henry, Rika and Takato. "Are you all OK?" Jeri asked

"Do you need any medical assistance?" Alice queried.

Henry nodded his head. "Yes. We're all fine. We might need to relax, but other than that, we're good."

The DigiDestined walked up to Henry, Rika and Takato. "Who are you guys, and can you explain what's going on here?" Kari asked.

 **Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for your help with beta reading and editing. Thanks go to my good friend EagleTsubasa. Keep up the good work.**

 **Please, everyone, review. It helps me with my story writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Tamers turned to look at who had asked them the question. Takato looked at Kari and he said, "My name is Takato Matsuki. It is nice to meet you."

Henry went next. "My name is Henry Wong. I am glad to finally have someone who can help me with my D-Arc."

"My name is Rika Nonaka, and these other two girls are Jeri Katou and Alice McCoy," Rika said as both girls waved.

"Our partners are Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Leomon and Dobermon," Jeri added. Each Digimon waved or bowed when mentioned.

"During the D-Reaper incident, my girlfriend and Alice both had their partners deleted. It was only a couple of months ago that we were able to bring them back. We used a program to help find the data and turn it back into a DigiEgg," Henry told them. "The way things work where we are from is different. Digimon usually fight to survive and become stronger. In our world, a Digimon is lucky if they are able to make it to champion or higher."

The DigDestined were a little shocked. They thought that the Digimon would just be reborn in Primary Village. They didn't think that a Digimon could just get deleted like that. They also were concerned about Digimon fighting to get stronger. They had never heard of such a thing before in their adventures.

Henry nodded his head towards Alice, beckoning her to continue.

"We were investigating a Digimon signal when we found ourselves here. Now, I don't know if we can get home," Alice exclaimed worriedly.

The DigiDestined then looked at each other and they nodded at Tai to say something.

"Don't worry. We can help you. Maybe if we talk to Gennai, he might be able to come up with something to get you back home. My name is Tai Kamiya. I am Kari's brother," Tai explained. He indicated for the rest of his group to go in turn.

Sora nodded her head. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Sora Takenouchi. I am glad to be a DigiDestined."

Mimi went next. "Hi. My name is Mimi Tachikawa. I hope to get to know you new people better."

Joe waved. "Hi. My name is Joe Kido. I hope we won't need my services too much while you're here."

Matt bowed. "I am Matt Ishida. I am T.K.'s brother. I am also in a band."

Izzy was using his laptop and Mimi slapped him across the forehead to get him out of his computer geek mode.

"Oh. Hi. My name is Izzy Izumi. I am the computer genius of our group," Izzy said.

The Tamers noticed the interaction between Mimi and Izzy and they all laughed.

Tai looked at Davis and he nodded at him, encouraging him to introduce himself.

Davis looked at the Tamers and said, "My name is Davis Motomiya. I helped to defeat MaloMyotismon." He nodded towards the others in his group.

Kari went next. "My name is Kari Kamiya. I am glad to meet you all." She waved at the Tamers' group.

Yolei went after Kari. "Hi my name is Yolei Inoue. I have many brothers and sisters, so we should be able to get along fine."

Ken went after her. "My name is Ken Ichijouji. I hope to make friends with you and many more people soon."

Cody was next. "Hello. My name is Cody Hida. I think we will get along fine."

T.K. went last. "Hi. My name is T.K. Takaishi. I am very glad to meet you all."

After everyone introduced themselves, Tai and Davis decided to introduce everyone's Digimon partners to the Tamers.

"Our partners are Agumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Gabumon, Veemon, Wormon, Gatomon, Patamon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon," Davis mentioned happily.

Izzy, after seeing what had happened when the Tamers fought DarkReapermon, asked, "How are you able to Biomerge?"

"It is the Tamer and the Digimon merging together. They become fused into one being," Henry explained.

"My father and I studied the D-Arc's programming very carefully to understand how it worked. My theory concerning Biomerge Digivolution is that the electrical charges between Digimon data and human cells allow them to combine. This allows for more control over the Digimon, and also gives both partners better fighting abilities," Henry mentioned with a smile on his face.

The DigiDestined asked questions about the Tamers Digimon. They asked questions such as, "How did you meet your Digimon partners? What was it like when you met them? Were you surprised about having a partner?"

Henry started off explaining with some concern in his voice, "I was surprised when Terriermon came out of the computer. I was playing the Digimon computer game. I was scared for Terriermon when Apemon hurt him. I screamed his name and out he came, and my card reader for the computer turned into a Digivice."

Takato went next excited to be telling his tale. "One day, I was playing the Digimon Card Game with my friend Kazu, who is also a Tamer. After winning, I went to put my cards inside the metal dinosaur slide and store them when the shoebox containing my collection fell down on the ground. As it fell, I noticed that one card looked different to the others. I picked it up and turned it over in my hand. I was curious about it, so I decided to scan it with my card reader to see what it was.

"After scanning it with my card reader, my reader went berserk with a slight power surge. I wasn't sure what had happened, and I was late for school, so I put everything in the shoebox and went to school. During school, I started to work on Guilmon's drawing, but my teacher caught me since I was late. Unfortunately, I back mouthed her without even realizing she was there, so I got detention and had to write an apology. When I went back to check on my card reader, there was a storm brewing.

"When I got to the dinosaur, I found my shoebox and opened it up, and inside I found my card reader glowing. I dumped it out, and it somehow changed before my very eyes. I was shocked. I couldn't believe I was looking at a Digivice. I started to look at it and I found it was empty. No DigiEgg was inside. I went home and took out the Digivice. I took out my drawing of Guilmon and tried to swipe it through the Digivice. The drawing somehow got stuck, though.

"When I went to go downstairs to eat, the drawing was pulled through the Digivice and Guilmon was born. After school the next day, I found a direction signal on my Digivice and followed it to a construction site. There, I found Guilmon who was sitting there, waiting. I got scared after Guilmon attacked a rat. I wasn't sure what would happen to me after he turned to look at me. I thought he might attack me.

"After having Guilmon terrorize the school trying to find me, we went to the park to find a home for him, and from there, we met Rika and Renamon. Once Henry stopped the fight between Rika and myself, we went and found the shed that Guilmon started to use as a home. After a few adventures, we started to fight the Digimon, and we were eventually able to come together with Henry and Rika and fight as a team.

"Guilmon and myself started out very shakily as partners. We had some trust issues, but eventually, we were able to form a strong bond. It has helped us in our many battles over the years."

Rika went next and told everyone how she met Renamon. "I was playing the card game when a portal opened up in my room and some TV screens appeared. I wasn't sure what was happening, and I was a little scared at the time. All of a sudden, I heard a voice asking me what I wished for. I said I wished to be the best. Suddenly, a shadow appeared in the middle screen, and out of it, Renamon appeared. When Renamon appeared, a glow also appeared, and I found a Digivice with her. I was glad to find someone who shared my passion to be the best. I was a little nervous until the TV screens disappeared."

Jeri was last, and she described how she became Leomon's Tamer. "Leomon was trying to defeat one of the Devas, which were Ultimate Level Digimon based on the Chinese zodiac, and each one was very powerful. An attack hit him while he was trying to protect me. I was scared for him. All of a sudden, this bright light appeared near me, and I reached for it. It was a Digivice. I used the Digivice to heal Leomon. I was a little bit surprised when I got my wish to become a Tamer, especially Leomon's Tamer."

The DigiDestined were very surprised by the different ways that the Tamers had met their Digimon partners.

"Well, did you know that we each met our partners differently, as well?" Tai asked, sounding surprised. "Our group was taken into the Digital World at summer camp. From there, we realized that we weren't in the real world anymore."

The Tamers looked at each other before nodding to Henry to explain. "We actually know how each of you met your partners at one time or another. You see, in our universe, your world and the adventures your group have had are a TV show called Digimon."

The DigiDestined were stunned. they couldn't believe that they were a tv show. "Did they show everything about us?" Izzy asked.

"No, they only showed the series and a couple of movies about your group. There never were any personal things shown off screen." Henry explained

"Wow. I can't imagine creating my own Digimon though through a drawing, That must have been something." Tai exclaimed, surprised.

"It must have been a shock meeting your partner, Henry, though we have known it to happen from time to time," Izzy said, intrigued.

Kari looked at Rika, concern written on her face. "I can't Imagine having those screens appear in front of you and your partner somehow appearing from them in your own home. That must have been very scary at the time."

Takato, Henry and Rika told them about their time as Tamers, during which they traveled to the Digital World.

"We started out by defending our city from Digimon that wanted to destroy it. Many wanted partners as a step towards power," Takato explained seriously.

"We had some trouble with a government agency called Hypnos, at first. Their leader wanted to destroy Digimon. Eventually, we were able to convince him and others that we could handle the situation," Henry commented frowning.

"We met this Digimon named Calumon who, at the time, we didn't realize was the source of Digivolution, and we became friends with him. He was kidnapped by an enemy of ours, so we went to the Digital world to rescue him," Rika added amicably.

The DigiDestined were very impressed by the differences in how things worked in the Tamers' world.

"Wow. I can't imagine the danger you guys have experienced when dealing with Digimon," Kari exclaimed.

Cody looked at the Tamers and shook his head in dismay. "It must be hard to know you have to delete everything that comes through from the Digital World."

"Yeah it wasn't exactly what we thought was a good idea. But it was necessary to keep people out of harm's way." Takato said solemnly

"Well, hopefully, we can help you guys get back to your world soon," Izzy said, looking concerned.

Takato turned to Henry worriedly and asked, "Henry, how are we going to get back home?"

"I don't know, Takato. We may need some time to figure out a way back home. Even if we _do_ find a way, it might still be a week before we can get back to Shinjuku," Henry shook his head frowning at the problem.

"What are we going to do about food and shelter?" Rika asked annoyed to not know what the answer was to their problem.

"Hey, maybe we could use Guilmon's shed for the time being. We could also visit the bakery," Takato suggested excited for the first time since coming there.

Henry was worried. "There is just one problem. We're not even sure if there is a Shinjuku in this dimension. There may not even be a shed or bakery for us to visit. We have to be really careful about this right now, Takato. We need to figure this situation out."

"Kari and I can only offer two of you a place to stay and food to eat for the time being. We don't have enough space for everyone, so our friends can help if need be," Tai exclaimed with a smile on his face. "We DigiDestined need to stick together. There is no telling what might happen if we are separated," Tai mentioned to alleviate their worries.

"How about if Henry and Jerry come home with us. This way, they have somewhere to rest," Yolei suggested exuberantly.

"Thanks for the hospitality. It means a lot to us," Jeri replied gratefully bowing her head. "Being here without much help is a problem for us. Thank you for your kindness."

 **Human World, Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku**

Meanwhile, in the Tamers' world, the other Tamers, Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta, and their partners MarineAngemon, Monodramon, and Guardromon, were going over the area.

Hypnos was getting ready to scan the Digital World with a Digimon scanning program. They started to scan for any anomalies that might have caused the others to disappear. After scanning the Digital World, Hypnos found nothing and contacted Henry's father.

Janyu Wong decided to take some equipment to the park to scan where the Tamers might have vanished.

Yamaki and several employees went along to go over the area with different equipment to see if there were any digital traces or any other signals that would indicate where the missing Tamers went.

After going over the area with a fine-tooth comb, the members of Hypnos and Henry's father found some interesting data and went back to Hypnos to run some tests. The group only stayed around for fifteen minutes since there were only faint traces left.

Janyu went to Hypnos; he wanted to consult Yamaki.

"I found some traces of a Bio-Emergence. I don't know what caused it, but it certainly leads somewhere. It wasn't a Digimon that came through, but a portal that opened up, instead," Janyu said.

"Janyu, do you think this has something to do with the signal we got just a little while ago? Could your son and his friends have stumbled into it and went somewhere else?" Yamaki asked.

Janyu pondered what Yamaki was suggesting. He frowned at that. "Maybe they did somehow get transported somewhere. I just don't know where."

"Is it possible that we could figure out where they went? Do we have enough data to find out what happened?" Yamaki asked.

"Maybe we might be able to find them. I will try to get the Monster Makers on this at once," Janyu said. He was concerned. _Henry, please take care of yourself and your friends,_ he thought.

 **Somewhere in the Digital World…**

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Digital World, a couple of Digimon were scurrying away from a dark area to get away from a Mega Level dark Digimon. One of the Digimon was a BlackVeemon. The other was a DarkArmadillomon. After the D-Reaper had been defeated, the Digital World had been in a state of emergency, and a lot of Digimon had to be fixed up with data tumbleweeds.

There were certain areas that the inhabitants were avoiding. They weren't sure if the whole mess was over or not.

 **Human World, Eastern Quadrant, Odaiba**

Meanwhile, in the DigiDestined's world, Takato suggested that everyone go and see what Shinjuku Park looked like. Everyone agreed, and they went to Shinjuku Park. They also went to the bakery where Takato grew up, even though it was different in the DigiDestined's world.

Everyone agreed that Takato should go in to see what the bakery was like.

Takato went inside, and he found people that looked like his parents. He also found out that his parents' lookalikes had a child. The child wasn't someone he expected to see. A girl Takato's age had come down to see if her parents needed any help at the register.

Suddenly, Takato got a shock when he got a good look at the girl and saw what looked like Rika, but with his hair and eye colors. She also was wearing a similar outfit to Takato's. Takato couldn't believe that someone who looked like Rika, yet wasn't her, was in this bakery.

The people who could have been his parents asked Takato, "Is there anything you're interested in buying, young man? Are you looking for a certain item?"

"Would you mind helping to fill this young man's order, Rika?" the woman who looked like his mom asked her daughter.

Takato got a major shock when he heard what the name of the girl was. The woman who could have been his mom had called her Rika. Takato promptly fainted.

The rest of the group got tired of waiting and came in, seeing Takato out cold on the floor.

Henry was concerned, as well as Rika, and both of them shouted, "Takato!"

The adults in the bakery were concerned and asked, "Is he all right?"

"I hope he will be ok." Mrs. Matsuki said concern written on her face.

Mr. Matsuki looked at him curiously, "I think he should be OK. He must have fainted for some reason."

They both helped him to a couch. Rika Matsuki went with the others in the group to the living room to watch over Takato.

Rika and Henry stayed with Takato while he was unconscious. "Could we have something to eat while we wait for Takato to wake up?" Davis asked, his stomach rumbling a little, making him embarrassed.

"Yeah. Could we stay here to make sure that Takato will be OK?" asked Jeri with a hopeful smile.

"Is it OK if we stay here for a while to rest? We need our friend to help us," Henry asked hopefully.

"Yes. It's OK if you stay. We just hope your friend will be OK soon," responded Mr. Matsuki kindly in the bakery.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay with our friend while he is unconscious," Rika smiled gratefully whilst watching her friend sleep.

Rika was looking at Takato with an expression of concern. She was worried that this might be an aftereffect of an incident he had over three months ago during a Bio-Emergence.

( _ **Flashback**_ )

 _After the incident with the Parasimon, Takato was concerned about Rika, even though Renamon stopped him from going to her during her party. A few days after the party, Takato came back to Rika's house to see if she was okay._

 _Over the next few days and weeks, Takato checked up on Rika, and eventually, Rika came to like the attention. In fact, Rika had liked Takato since the D-Reaper incident, but she didn't have the courage to tell him that she liked him. Takato had the same feelings, but had never told Rika about them._

 _A month after the Parasimon incident, Takato had been hospitalized._

 _ **(Shinjuku Park)**_

 _Takato and Rika were playing the card game when their D-Arcs went off, indicating a Digimon nearby. The others were out doing different things, so they weren't able to get there in time to help._

 _Jeri and Henry were on a date in another part of the city. They did get the signal on their D-Arcs, but their Digimon were either too big or too small to help them to get to the site quickly._

 _The rest of the Tamers were in different parts of the city. The younger Tamers weren't allowed to go out to fight after the Parasimon incident. Their parents felt better keeping them away from that kind of danger._

 _Ryo, Kazu and Kenta were all on a camping trip for a while after the Parasimon incident. They needed the rest from fighting so many Digimon at once._

 _Takato and Rika went to the location to see what kind of Digimon might be attacking. There, they both found a DarkMetalTyranomon._

 _Takato and Rika had both their partners Digivolve._

" _Digi-Modify. Digivolution, activate."_

 _Once Growlmon and Kyubimon were ready, they started to attack DarkMetalTyranomon._

 _DarkMetalTyranomon started to attack with Giga Destroyer which used missiles to hit the enemy. He kept attacking, trying to hit Growlmon and Kyubimon. Takato and Rika had to dodge some of his attacks, as well._

 _Kyubimon managed to get hit by a stray missile. She fell and was stunned momentarily. Rika went over to check on her to see if she was OK. Suddenly, Takato yelled, "Rika! Watch out!"_

 _Takato pushed her out of the way as a missile came towards her. She hadn't even seen it. Takato got hit badly and went down. "Takato! No!" Rika screamed._

 _She had picked up Takato's D-Arc and she swiped a Power card through to help Growlmon finish DarkMetalTyranomon off quickly, and then she checked on Takato. Rika got her cell out and called for an ambulance. Meanwhile, Growlmon and Kyubimon dedigivolved and they went back to Guilmon's shed to wait._

 _An ambulance came and the paramedics checked Takato out before loading him into the ambulance. Rika went with Takato to make sure that he would be OK._

 _They got to the hospital and Rika waited in the waiting room for a while. After an hour, a nurse came out and she noticed that Rika was there. "Who are you here to see?" she asked._

" _My friend Takato Matsuki got hurt. I want to see if he is OK. Please, can you tell me if he is all right?" Rika asked concerned._

 _The nurse went to her station and checked on the patient list. She noticed a room number for Takato. "You can go back to him. He is in a room now. I will take you back to see him," she said._

 _Rika went to the room and she noticed Takato's appearance. He had some bad scrapes and bruises. He also had some bandages on his arms and head. Rika sat down in a chair and waited for him to wake up._

 _He woke up after about an hour. "How are you doing, gogglehead?" Rika asked hopeful to see her friend._

 _Takato looked at Rika and, in a hoarse voice, he said, "I've been better." Rika laughed at that a little and she smiled. She had been really worried about Takato._

" _I'll call your parents. They need to know you're here," Rika said. She called them and they came over to see how Takato was doing._

 _Over the next couple of weeks, Rika went to see Takato in the hospital, and she realized what Takato really meant to her. She started to cry when she saw him lying in bed with bandages all over him. He had saved her from being killed yet again._

 _Rika remembered how many times Takato had tried to save her in the past. She also remembered how Takato tried to be her friend and didn't try to order her around. Takato, at that time, was just concerned about Rika crying over what had happened to him._

 _Rika told Takato that she had a crush on him ever since the D-Reaper incident. Takato told Rika about how he felt about her from the beginning—that he had a crush on her, but never said anything since he was afraid it would destroy their fragile friendship. They talked like that for hours before she had to go due to visiting hours._

 _About 2 weeks later, Takato came home from the hospital. He and Rika decided to have some fun in the park and met up. Henry was walking in the park with Terriermon and he heard someone coming._

 _Henry and Terriermon hid in some bushes and saw Rika and Takato meet each other and kiss. Henry was surprised, but nothing more. Terriermon smart-mouthed about Rika and Takato after they had finished meeting._

 _Afterwards, Henry and Terriermon went to see Takato in Guilmon's shed. Jeri didn't know that anything was going on between Takato and Rika at the time, and she still didn't. Takato and Rika kept their relationship secret for as long as possible._

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

Rika Matsuki met Rika Nonaka.

Rika was shocked at the similarities between Rika Matsuki and Takato.

Eventually, Takato woke up. After he got up off the couch, a Bio-Emergence indicator went off on the Tamers' D-Arcs. The DigiDestined's Digivices also began to beep. Takato got ready to move. Everyone else was ready to go, too.

"Can I go with them?" Rika Matsuki asked.

"Okay. You can go with them as long as they make sure you're OK," Rika's mom said.

Rika went with everyone to the area of the Bio-Emergence. At the site of the Digital field, Henry was shocked to see the same fog that they were used to seeing on a regular basis. Everyone got ready to fight.

"Does anyone know what that fog is?" Rika Matsuki asked.

"It is something we call a Digital field," Henry said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rika Matsuki wondered.

"It means that there is a Digimon coming to the human world. It also means that we have to make sure that no one gets hurt," Takato said.

Rika Matsuki looked at everyone else there. She was still curious about what was going on.

 **Please, everyone, review. It helps me with my storywriting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Yamaki and Janyu were still at Hypnos studying the data they found near the site of the Tamers disappearance. The monster makers were trying to research what might have happened to the group when the Tamers went missing.

 _(Flashback Shinjuku Park)_

 _Ryo, Kazu and Kenta and their partners found themselves surrounded by Hypnos personnel. They found Janyu there as well looking at a spot that was in the middle of the park. The three Tamers were wondering what happened to their friends._

 _Kazu asked, "Ryo do you think this might have something to do with the Digital world?"_

 _Ryo frowned a little, "Hmm… It could be that something happened but I don't know what. Maybe the others here investigating might have a better clue."_

 _Kenta noticed Janyu and some others there looking around. He mentioned to the others, "Guys maybe we should head to Hypnos to see if they have any info on what happened."_

 _All three Tamers, noticed the other people in the park packing things up and getting ready to leave. They decided to head over to Hypnos since that would be their best bet for finding out if something happened to their friends and fellow Tamers._

 _They got over there just as Janyu , Henry's dad came to the front door to head inside. He was surprised; by seeing them there but he had a feeling it was due to the others disappearance._

 _Janyu asked, "Are all of you here to find out what happened to Henry and the others?"_

 _Ryo nodded his head, 'Yes we are since I have lived in the Digital world for a while I may know where they may be."_

 _Kazu added, "We need to find the others just in case something like the D-Reaper happens again."_

" _The others are a major part of our group. Their disappearance may hurt the other Tamers ability to do their job." Kenta suggested._

 _Janyu saw how concerned the other Tamers were. He decided to let them in, and let them talk to Yamaki about the situation._

 _Everyone went inside Hypnos. Yamaki was staring at a screen for a while, before he noticed the three Tamers standing there with Janyu._

 _He went over to them and asked, "What are you three here for? Is it something to do with your friends?"_

 _Ryo nodded, "Yes it has something to do with them. We may be able to help locate them. Please let us help in the search."_

 _Yamaki looked at them. He thought about it for a little while. He said, "Okay. I will let you help but please be careful and don't touch anything unless you are allowed to. The equipment is very expensive and not easy to replace if broken."_

 _While the Tamers started to help Janyu figure out the data, Yamaki started to make some phone calls. He wanted to gather some people together to help and he thought that it just might be time for a reunion._

 _The people Yamaki called most of them were at their jobs. He wanted them to help in the search. Yamaki was worried that they would have a major problem if they couldn't find the other Tamers in time._

 _Everyone gathered at Hypnos and the Tamers were surprised a little to be seeing some people they knew. The adults there knew of the tamers but they didn't realize just how important they were to defending the city._

 _After about an hour's research, Janyu came up with something. He said, "I may have a location for you all to head to but it isn't in the Digital world. It looks like its somewhere entirely different from our own world."_

 _Janyu set up some equipment. He said, "This is a portal generator. It will only allow you to emerge where the Tamers went to. It won't be able to bring you back. It doesn't have enough power for that. The data we gathered indicates where they went and its not anywhere in the Digital world. Apparently its in another dimension."_

 _Ryo who was determined said, "OK we'll go along this way there is some defense just in case we wind up in trouble. I know it could be dangerous that's why we are all going. Besides if the others are in another dimension it might be better if they had help."_

 _Everyone else agreed with Ryo. They were ready to adventure into the unknown again._

 _Janyu said, "Good luck on finding Henry and his friends. I hope you all come back safe and sound. I am going to set up a firewall after you have gone through the portal and it has closed. This way no Digimon can come and destroy the city while you're all gone."_

 _Everyone stepped through the portal and it closed. Janyu went to the main control room to engage the firewall._

 _The group found themselves falling down a long tunnel. Everyone screamed a little. Some were just wondering if they would land safely after this ride. They didn't know if they would find anyone or anything. They also didn't know if they would be successful. Everyone just hoped that they could find the missing Tamers._

 _(End Flashback)_

All of a sudden, the Digital field dissipated. Out of the fog appeared 3 teens and 12 adults. Ryo, Kazu and Kenta with their partners and the adults one of whom Takato recognized as Yamaki. There were some other people he met before but didn't recognize due to their changes in clothing and hair.

The Tamers didn't expect to have any people come out of the Digital field.

Takato asked, "Yamaki, Ryo what are you guys doing here?"

Yamaki said, "We came here to help get you Tamers back home from the dimension you're in. Also, Janyu Wong set up a firewall to keep Bio-Emergences from happening in our world. We were able to finally develop a firewall for temporarily keeping Digimon from attacking our world."

Ryo, Kazu and Kenta asked, "Hey what's up guys? What's going on here?"

"We were in the process of finding a way home and getting supplies." said Takato

Henry was wondering, "What's been happening since we left?"

Yamaki said, "We figured out where you were but it wasn't where we thought it might be. We have been searching for you for a while since you disappeared. We didn't know if you were in the Digital world or not."

Rika Matsuki was getting freaked out by everything. She fainted, but Takato and Henry saw this quick enough to lay her down on a park bench. Once she started to wake up she asked, "What is going on? Who are these people? And what are those _creatures_?"

Takato said, "Henry, Rika, Jeri, Alice, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta and I are all what's known as Digimon Tamers. We protect the real world from Digimon attacks by fighting them with our own partners. We also handle special situations involving the Digital world."

Rika Matsuki asked, "What are Digimon?"

Henry said, "They are Digital creatures who live in an entirely different world than our own. Some come to our world looking for partners. Others come for different reasons."

Tai, Davis and the others were watching all this and were taken aback by the situation. They expected Rika to run away once she saw the creatures, but she just fainted again.

Yamaki said, "There is another reason we are here, we have much to discuss, Takato."

The whole group waited until Rika Matsuki woke up.

She asked, "Who is that creature you have with you."

Takato looked at Guilmon, "Oh that is just Guilmon, my partner. Come over here a minute and Ill introduce you to him."

She went over and Takato said, "Guilmon please say hi to a new friend. This is Rika Matsuki."

Guilmon said, "Hi, Rikamon."

Rika squealed like a kid in a candy store and she lunged at Guilmon, hugging him tight. She said, "Guilmon is so cute. He is like a big cuddly dinosaur!"

Takato sweat dropped, "You mean he's cool. Not cute."

Guilmon told Takato, "Takatomon She's hugging me too tight."

Takato just sweat dropped even more. He wasn't used to people hugging Guilmon that much.

Takato and Henry helped to remove Guilmon from Rika's grasp.

Takato noticed Calumon for the first time. He thought, _"Great Calumon's here. My day just keeps getting better."_

Calumon said, "Hi Takato and Guilmon, i want to play and I hope you have creampuffs."

Takato sighed; "Not now Calumon, We're trying to sort some things out. Maybe later we can get you food and have some time to play with you."

 **Unknown Dimension**

Meanwhile, in another dimension a powerful Digimon is getting an army amassed to seize the boy who is partnered to the Digital Hazard, so he can use the power for his own evil deeds.

A lot of black and dark Digimon were in the army trying to get information on where the boy was. They wanted to know how strong he was and who his allies were. Some of them were Arkadimon's servants, and some were just Digimon that were living in the area.

 **Real World Eastern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Back in the real world, Tai, Davis and the rest of the DigiDestined were watching everything with amusement.

All of a sudden, the group heard their D-Arcs and Digivices beeping. The whole group ran to a Digital field. A couple of DarkLizardmon appeared from out of the fog and started attacking everyone.

Takato said, "Come on everyone, let's defend the city."

The Tamers fought one of them while the DigiDestined fought the other. Both were deleted, and Takato suggested that they find a spot to talk like Guilmon's shed, which is safe from Digimon attacks because it's made of concrete and out of site in a remote part of the park.

Yamaki started off saying that he brought some friends with him to help out. The rest of the Tamers were shocked to see Shubumi and a couple of other people they recognized.

Takato asked, "Miss- Asagi, what are you doing here?"

She asked, "Takato, who do I remind you of?"

Yamaki also asked Henry the same question, but both Tamers said they didn't know.

Yamaki took off his sunglasses and said, "Who do I look like now?"

Takato looked at him closely and fainted on the spot.

Henry and Rika Nonaka yelled "Takato!" at the same time and caught him before he hit the ground. Both of them were concerned about their friend.

While Takato was unconscious, the rest of the Tamers started to look the whole adult group over and Kazu and Kenta did the same thing.

Henry looked at Yamaki very closely and said, "You look similar to one of the DigiDestined kids."

Yamaki said, "Very good Henry, I am what in your world would be considered a former DigiDestined."

Takato eventually woke up and Henry and Rika were at his side helping him to sit up.

Takato asked, "Yamaki, why didn't you tell us you're TK? And more importantly, why did you try to destroy our Digimon?"

TK was shocked to know that in another dimension there was an adult version of him. He was freaked out. He couldn't believe that he also was very cold and ruthless for a while.

He asked, "What happened to you to make you so cold?"

The rest of the DigiDestined were stunned: They couldn't believe that TK would become like that: cold and ruthless.

Yamaki said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell all of you Tamers before. And as for why I tried before to destroy your Digimon… it is a long story."

Yamaki started telling everything after the events that took place in their real world before the Tamers were born.

He said, "During a battle in the real world, Patamon my partner was deleted. I got depressed, and eventually I started to hate all digital life forms. It was another Digimon who deleted Patamon. I became a hateful person after that incident. I wanted nothing to do with Digimon and I eventually wanted to destroy them."

Takato and the others listened to Yamaki's story and were saddened to hear about the whole thing.

Henry asked, "Yamaki just how was Patamon deleted? Was he just deleted, or did another Digimon absorb him?"

Henry was thinking there may be a way to restore Patamon. Yamaki was skeptical about it. He asked, "How can you be sure it would work? Juggernaut was meant to destroy Digimon."

Henry said, "There may be a way to use the Juggernaut program to turn Patamon 's data back into a Digiegg. The monster makers and my dad might be able to figure it out."

The rest of the adult group was stunned by Henry's revelation. They didn't think it was possible to restore a Digimon that got deleted in the real world.

The DigiDestined teens were also shocked by the theory put forth by Henry. They didn't have much experience with that type of problem.

Izzy was most impressed by Henry's ability to use his knowledge of Digimon to help others.

Takato asked, "Miss- Asagi does that mean you're Kari former DigiDestined of Light?"

She said, "Yes it does Takato."

Kari was very freaked out by that. She didn't think she would become a teacher to Takato and his friends no less in another dimension. She wanted to be a teacher when she grew up. She looked over at Takato.

She thought; _"I must be an ok teacher for him if he turned out the way he has."_

Takato was freaked out by that revelation but he took it in stride. He wasn't used to knowing someone famous. He was curious why the group wasn't more open about themselves.

Yamaki said, "Takato, there is still the real reason we came here we have yet to discuss."

Takato asked, "What do we need to discuss, Yamaki?"

Yamaki said, "Some Hypnos colleagues of mine found some old files while renovating Hypnos after the D-Reaper incident. The files had info on Digital disturbances before I became head of the department. In one of the files there was a report mentioning an incident where a young couple was walking through a park and they found a baby on the sidewalk crying. The couple took him the baby to the hospital. After being checked out they decided to bring the baby home and adopt him. The thing is there were some indications of a disturbance a little while before the couple found the baby. We believe that a Digimon somehow kidnapped a human child and was bringing him to someone in the Digital world. We don't know who though."

Takato asked, "What does this have to do with me?"

Yamaki said, "We have reason to believe you were that baby and that you were kidnapped by a Digimon. For what purpose we still don't know yet."

 **Please everyone Review it helps me with my story writing**


	4. Chapter 4

"That can't be I remember living with my parents a long time." said Takato.

Yamaki thought it over, "In the files we found, there were some disturbances in the area. We don't know if they were of a Digital nature, but we did get some reports of computers and other things going haywire. There were some indications that the disturbances had a Digital signature to them. This all happened before I became head of the department. The area where the baby in the files was found would seem to suggest that everything in the files is true."

Everyone else there was shocked to say the least. Takato couldn't believe he might have been kidnapped and adopted. He was curious about whom or what might have done it. He asked, "Yamaki, did the files say anything about who or what did it?"

Yamaki shook his head, "Unfortunately at the time gathering evidence was still somewhat difficult due to the primitive technology back then. That is why the file only says what was documented. There may be a way to find out now but we would need to go to Hypnos to find out."

Ryo one of the Tamers suggested there might be another way to find out.

He said, "Maybe we can all head to ENIAC and find out. ENIAC might know what happened to you as a baby Takato."

The DigiDestined asked, "Who are the Tamers that came here with the adults?"

Takato said, "They are Kenta Kitigawa, Kazu Shioda and Ryo Akiyama, and their partners are Guardromon, Marineangemon and Monodramon."

The DigiDestined were shocked about one of the Tamers being there. They thought that the one was supposed to be dead.

Ryo was also disturbed about the situation. He was not exactly looking forward to meeting his former friends.

Ken asked, "Are you really Ryo who fought along with me in the fight against Millenniummon?"

Ryo sighed and said, "Yes Ken, I did fight with you against Millenniummon. I was there when you got hurt. I am sorry Ken."

Ryo suggested using Millenniummon's power to find out about Takato's past: They would have to get to ENIAC. Both groups agreed if it would help them to solve the mystery of Takato's past.

Ryo brought out a Blue card and he swiped it through his D-Arc. "Digi-Modify Matrix Digivolution Activate."

Monodramon Digivolved to Cyberdramon.

Ryo then used a Millenniummon card and with the power the group was transported to ENIAC.

 **ENIAC**

Once there, they were greeted by the ENIAC computer. The group was told they could all ask questions.

Ryo said, "I have a friend here that needs some answers to his past."

ENIAC said, "Okay. I will help your friend find those answers. Please tell your friend to come forward and ask me."

Takato stepped forward and asked ENIAC, "What happened to me in my past?"

Suddenly, everyone was shown a scene from the past a long time ago, about 15 years or so.

Takato saw what looked like a hospital and a mom giving birth to a couple of babies. Then he saw what looked to be a baby being born. He also noticed another baby being born.

After seeing this, there was a gap of 8 months or so, and he noticed 4 cribs that had the name Kamiya on them. Takato was surprised, but didn't say anything for a while. He noticed a shadow on the wall in the room where the Kamiya's lived.

It was a Digimon and this Digimon was looking for something...or perhaps someone The Digimon picked up two of the babies and flew out through the window. There were some streetlights on and Takato saw what Digimon it was. It was a Devidramon.

Takato also noticed Devidramon flying in the direction of the known Digital gate in Heighton View Terrace.

Devidramon went into the Digital world and was trying to find the source of the voice that he was hearing. The voice said, "Bring me those children that I may rule over everything." Devidramon couldn't find the source so he flew towards a Digital gate which led to Shinjuku in the Eastern Quadrant.

 **Real World Eastern Quadrant Shinjuku**

There Devidramon appeared in the park, trying to locate the source of the voice. He put down one of the children. The child he put down started to crawl away from him. The voice got extremely loud, "Bring those children to me!"

Devidramon, was working for some unknown Digimon. This Digimon looked like he had armor over his whole body and his main body consisted of plant vines for his arms and legs. He was in a totally different dimension. He started to look for the child he put down, but then he heard the voice again repeat louder, "Bring me the children." and he decided to leave as quickly as possible.

Devidramon tried to find where the voice was coming from. He started to fly around over the park but he couldn't locate what direction the sound of the voice was coming from.

Devidramon went back to the Digital world to try to find the source, but he still couldn't. He left for the Southern Quadrant figuring that the voice might belong to a Digimon in that area. He flew around, looking for the source in the Southern Quadrant but he still couldn't find it.

 **Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Devidramon tried the real world: again this time in the Southern Quadrant and surprisingly enough it was also Shinjuku he appeared in. He set down the only child he had left and started to look around but then the voice boomed out, "Bring me the child!"

Devidramon started to fly back and look for the other child but he lost that child as well. The child he had put down crawled away while he was searching for the voice. Devidramon decided to just give up and head home to the Digital world and go back to the village he was from. He flew back and as he was flying a sudden flash of something hit him and deleted his data.

After seeing all that, the group went ahead a few days to see what happened to the children.

They saw a young couple in Shinjuku Park find a child and bring him to the hospital. Then after being checked he was ready to be released. The young couple who found him surprisingly enough were Takehiro and Mie Matsuki.

The couple asked, "What happened here? Did someone abandon this baby? Maybe we can adopt him."

They decided to adopt him on the spot. They took him to the hospital to be checked out. After being released from the hospital, the child that the young couple had found came home with them.

The whole group spent some time looking at this. They also tried to find out what happened to the other child. The same thing happened to the other one except that this child was a girl. The group found that the couples adopting them both were a relief.

Then, the group of DigiDestined, Tamers and 12 adults skipped ahead a few years to around the time that Takato became a Tamer. They watched how Takato grew up.

The whole group watched everything up to the end of the Parasimon incident. The DigDestined were stunned, not to mention the adults with them. Rika M. was shocked as well. Everyone was seeing the first adventures of Takato and his friends after becoming Tamers. Each Tamer had their own battles and these were shown as well as the group ones. Ryo was a little unnerved by Takato's leadership skills in battle when he took on the first deva. The rest of the group were shocked to say the least when they saw Gallantmon Crimson mode during the D-Reaper and Parasimon incidents. T.K and Kari were very weirded out that Takato could become a holy knight/angle type Digimon.

The group was shown what happened to the other child after being left behind by Devidramon.

After seeing Devidramon fly away, the group saw a couple come to Shinjuku Park and they eventually came across a baby. The couple found the child crying and they decided to bring it to the hospital to be checked out.

After the doctor checked out the baby, the couple asked, "May we adopt this child?" The doctor assured them, "I see no reason to keep her here. You may take her home with you."

 **ENIAC**

Everyone took some time to relax and eat before resuming watching the other child grow up in Shinjuku, Eastern Quadrant. They saw her grow up like Takato. Unlike him, though, Rika Matsuki hadn't heard of Digimon. She in fact, had never even met any before.

After being shown everything, the group decided to take some time to think about what they had just seen. Tai and Kari were speechless about what they had witnessed. They couldn't believe they saw two of their own siblings growing up differently than they had.

Takato was, to say the least, shocked by that revelation. Rika Matsuki also was shocked at the sight of her own childhood, and they both felt dizzy and were carefully helped to the ground by Renamon, Rika and Henry.

Eventually, Takato and Rika were able to sit up without being dizzy from all the shock they had.

Kazu was the first to ask, "Hey, chumley are you alright? Why didn't you tell us you were adopted?"

Takato said, "I didn't remember anything because I was two. I only started to really remember things when I was around five years old. I remembered you and Kenta being my friends."

The other Tamers and DigiDestined in the group were still stunned by all that they saw and heard. They couldn't believe that Takato became a Tamer and drew his own Digimon and made him real.

After getting over the shock, Rika Matsuki looked at Takato.

She exclaimed, "Takato!"

She gave him a great big bear hug. Tai and Kari also entered the hug as well, glad that they found their long-lost siblings they never knew they had.

The rest of the group watched this reunion happily, glad that the siblings had been reunited and also glad to be witness to it. Everyone decided to go to Tai and Kari's parents to tell them the good news.

 **Unknown Dimension**

Meanwhile, Arkadimon was getting restless waiting for the right moment to kidnap the boy who has control of the Digital Hazard. He was looking over a scroll on an ancient prophecy. This prophecy mentioned how the Digital Hazard could give any person or being real power.

He naturally wanted it for himself. He sent out some scouts to find more info on the Digital Hazard. They came back and one of them said, "There doesn't seem to be any real info on the Digital Hazard. I am afraid the boy is the only one who might know something."

Arkadimon shook his head in disgust, "Isn't there any info on that power? There must be something on it somewhere."

He really wanted to try to understand what it was that made the Digital Hazard so powerful.

 **Please everyone Review it helps me with my story writing**


	5. Chapter 5

**Real World Eastern Quadrant Odaiba**

Everyone gathered at the Kamiya's apartment waiting for Tai and Kari's mom and dad to get home from work. Eventually, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya came home to their apartment and found everyone sitting around talking about random things.

Tai and Kari looked up and noticed their parents and replied, "Have we got some news for the two of you."

Yuuko and Susumu sat down and asked, "What's this news you two have for us, and who are the rest of the people in your group?"

Tai said, "We found our long lost siblings. The others in the group are from another dimension, they are called the Tamers and there is also an adult version of us.""

Kari replied, "One of them is a leader of a group called the Tamers. He is the one with yellow goggles. The other is a girl my age and she lives in a bakery."

Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were shocked; they both thought that their children were lost for good.

"Mom, Dad the one with the goggles is Takato," said Tai.

"This is Rika who we found in a bakery in Shinjuku," Kari added.

Both of the Kamiya's were looking at the two children introduced. They thought for sure they weren't alive anymore. Yuuko and Susumu went to them both and hugged them.

Yuuko said with tears in her eyes, "We thought we would never see either of you two again."

Susumu replied, "We didn't know what had happened to you. We thought someone kidnapped you. We had the local police looking everywhere for you both. They didn't find any clues to where you both were."

Both parents looked closely at Takato and Rika, and lunged at them hugging them in a big bear hug, crying tears of joy.

"Thank god you two are all right. We had given up hope of ever seeing you both again," replied Yuuko relieved.

"What happened to you two? We didn't know where you were at all. We were worried sick for a long time," Susumu said.

Both Kamiya parents said, "Takato, Rika, we didn't think we would ever see you again."

Takato looked at them both and he started to cry. He said, "Mom, Dad I missed you so much. I didn't know till a while ago I was even adopted."

Rika looked at both of her parents annoyed, "What happened that you couldn't find me? Where did you look?"

Both Kamiya's said sheepishly, "We had the police search Odaiba. We didn't think that you two would be farther away than that. We did have them put up missing posters of you all over. We just didn't know where to look for you. "

Tai said, "Apparently they both were kidnapped by a Devidramon. He wasn't successful as some couples adopted them both. We don't have a purpose yet for the kidnapping. All we have are clues."

"We saw what happened. The couples that adopted them both were very kind. I personally think it was a blessing in disguise for them both," said Kari.

Takato and Rika talked about a lot of different things that had happened to them growing up. About two hours went by with Takato and Rika getting to reconnect with their parents.

Yuuko and Susumu Kamiya asked, "What do you both plan to do now that you know what happened?"

Takato suggested, "We should probably tell our adoptive parents that we have found our real ones. It would probably be best that they know."

"Let's all go to the place where my girlfriend lives but in this Quadrant to see if there are any differences," Takato suggested.

 **Real World Eastern Quadrant Shinjuku**

Everyone went to Rika's house in Shinjuku. When they got there they found a bit of a surprise waiting for them. It wasn't Rika who opened the door but Takato- or a version that looked and acted like Rika Nonaka used to, before Takato and Henry helped her by being her friends.

Takato , Rika, and the others in the group said, "Hello who are you?"

"My name is Takato Nonaka." The boy said

This shocked Rika N. and she fainted. Takato caught her and helped her to lie down.

Takato Nonaka asked, "What's going on? Who are you people? What are those creatures with you?"

Henry, being the levelheaded one, explained, "We are what is known as Digimon Tamers. We protect people from Digimon attacks. We also have Digimon ourselves to help us."

Takato Nonaka asked, "What are Digimon? Could you please explain it to me?"

"Digimon are Digital monsters that come from the Digital world. They sometimes come to find partners. Other times it's to fight or something else." said Henry.

Takato Nonaka was impressed, "I would like to become a Tamer."

Rika Kamiya said, "I would like a Digimon as well."

Henry said, "You both need to wait for your partners to come to you."

Takato Kamiya said, "I wonder if Shubumi also known as Izzy- in our world could make a couple of modify cards."

Shubumi asked, "What cards would you like made Takato?"

The other adults there were curious as to what the leader of the Tamers was up to. Riley aka Yolei asked, "Takato what do you plan on doing with the cards made?"

Takato said, "I would like a Global Biomerge Digivolution card and a Global Digivice upgrade card and a communications and tracking card. This way I can upgrade the Digivices in the DigiDestined's dimension."

Rika came to and said, "This might be the best idea you have come up with, Gogglehead."

Ryo noticed Rika going to hug Takato and kiss him. He was shocked: he hadn't seen this coming.

Ryo asked Rika, "What is going on here? Why are you hugging him?'

Rika replied, "Mind your own Damn business Mr. Perfect."

"Takato and I started dating a month after the Parasimon invasion. We both wanted to keep our relationship a secret for as long as possible." Rika said. She was very annoyed.

Ryo was jealous. He wanted Rika to be his girlfriend.

He said to Takato, "Rika is mine and I will have her one way or the other."

Takato rolled his eyes and said to Ryo, "You can't have her, I won't let you! She means a lot to me!"

The rest of the group was concerned about the rivalry between Takato and Ryo. Henry suggested a duel to settle things.

Meanwhile, a ShadowWereGarurumon and a DarkMetalGreymon were getting ready to Bio-Emerge and take on the Tamers and DigDestined. The Tamers and the rest of the group watched as Takato and Ryo got ready to Biomerge and fight a duel for Rika's affections.

Both Tamers Biomerged and started to fight. Takato started to give it his all right from the start. Ryo was used to fighting Digimon, but he didn't realize Takato was able to dodge so fast. Ryo wondered where he learned that.

Takato told him about the incident which landed him in the hospital. After getting out, Takato and Rika not only started to see each other, but also trained together with their Digimon to get stronger. That's why Takato was able to deflect Ryo's most powerful attacks. Takato and Guilmon mode changed into Crimson mode and used one attack and Ryo demerged instantly.

Ryo was stunned that Takato had that much power. Rika waited for Takato to demerge and came running to him and gave him a hug and kiss. Everyone else in the group was stunned that Takato was powerful enough to use one attack to defeat a Mega level Digimon.

The DigiDestined exclaimed, "Takato, man, you're something else."

Tai, Kari and Rika Kamiya had their jaws dropped at seeing everything Takato _their sibling_ could do.

Takato said, "That's what training in the Southern Quadrant does to you. It makes you work really hard to win battles. It can be a character builder too."

Everyone was interested in the Southern Quadrant by then. Shubumi made the modify cards Takato requested while the fight was going on.

He said, "The cards are ready to be used. Be careful with them."

Takato used the first card and the DigDestined's Digivices Digivolved to the current D-Arc model. The card made all Digivices over the world Digivolve as well into the first 3 original Tamers D-Arcs. The DigiDestined got D-Arcs colored in their own colors. The first six got ones like Ryo's in color scheme. They were a reverse of the normal colors. The second six got the same model as the three original Tamers: Henry, Takato and Rika.

After using the card, all DigiDestined around the world got D-Arcs. The possible new DigiDestined, when they found their Digimon got D-Arcs as well. When the newest Tamers went to the Digital world Eastern Quadrant they too would get D-Arcs.

The next card Takato swiped made every D-Arc have Biomerge capability. But this would still mean any Tamers would have to get their Digimon partners up to ultimate level before they could use the Digivolution.

"We still will need to set up the card game manufacturing company, set up the tournaments, conventions and such so others can use the cards here as well." Takato suggested.

Teen Izzy said, "Maybe we can contact Gennai and see if he can work on that."

The DigiDestined were now officially the new Tamers.

ShadowWereGarurumon and DarkMetalGreymon Bio-Emerged near the group. Takato and Guilmon saw them standing near a fountain in the park. They found the two Ultimate levels starting to destroy things in Shinjuku Park.

Takato said, "Let's fight Digi-Modify Matrix Digivolution!"

In a scene eerily similar to the first deva fight, Takato started to fight both Digimon with all his might. Rika and Renamon also fought alongside him as well as Henry and Terriermon. The three of them got some good training in while fighting to defeat the two Digimon.

The other Tamers had their partners Digivolve to champion level. They wanted to hold back a little to give the main three Tamers a chance to fight. Kari and Tai decided to fight alongside their brother.

They both had their Digimon partners Digivolve to ultimate level by using their crests as they didn't have any cards yet. Both of them however stayed a little bit back from the fight so as not to distract their brother.

DarkMetalGreymon started using "DARK FLAME OF FURY" which shoots out dark fire which burns the enemy and also can poison him as well. He used this attack on all three of the Tamers partners that were fighting him. He wanted to hurt them or at the very least slow them down.

ShadowWereGarurumon started using "SHADOWFULLMOONKICK" which not only can hurt the opponent but hit him multiple times. He was hoping to delete and load some of the Digimon opposing him. He wanted to get stronger due to the legend about loading a Digimon's data. The legend stated that if he loaded another's data he could get stronger.

The attacks hit Rapidmon, Taomon and Wargrowlmon very hard. "DARK FLAME OF FURY" hit Rapidmon and Wargrowlmon and hurt them both. They were burnt on their arms and legs with some major burns on the chest areas. "SHADOWFULLMOONKICK" hit Taomon and really hurt her. She was hit multiple times by the attack and she had bruising and scratches all over her body.

The Tamers used their cards to heal and power up their Digimon. They got ready to unleash their most powerful attacks. Rapidmon used "MIRACLE MISSILE" on DarkMetalGreymon hoping to hurt him and maybe even weaken his ability to fire off attacks.

Wargrowlmon used "RADIATION BLADE" hoping to slice DarkMetalGreymon to ribbons. He wanted to delete him as soon as possible so that no one else would get hurt.

Taomon used "TALISMAN OF LIGHT" on ShadowWereGarurumon. She was trying to stop him as soon as possible. She was getting tired from the scratches and bruising she had taken.

Their Tamers were a little worried that the fight would wear their Digimon out too much and they didn't have many heal cards on them at the time. Takato, Henry and Rika decided to end the fight. They all took out power cards and swiped them through their D-Arcs.

Their partners finally got the upper hand and deleted them both. The battle had taken a toll on their Digimon and the Tamers wanted a rest as well. Takato suggested, "Hey why don't we go see Rika Kamiya's adoptive parents and tell them what happened to her."

The Digimon reverted to rookie level except for Gatomon. Takato, Henry and Rika led the way to the bakery. They knew it by heart since they used to frequent it during the D-Reaper crisis. Everyone got there about 5 minutes after the battle.

They all went inside since it looked as though the bakery wasn't too full at the moment.

The group decided to tell Rika's parents that she finally found her family. Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki noticed the group. Rika Kamiya's adoptive parents asked, "What's up? Is there something important that we have to know?"

They didn't know what was happening. Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki, suggested, "Why don't we go to the living room to discuss things? It would be better if we had more room to sit."

The whole group agreed. Once in the living room they all looked at Takato. He saw them and knew they wanted him to explain.

Takato said, "We found out what happened to her. It was a Devidramon that took her. Apparently he was working for another Digimon at the time. There may be a reason why she was taken but we just don't know much about it right now."

Both of her adoptive parents were confused. They asked, "What are Digimon?"

"They are Digital monsters. They come from the Digital world. They are made of data. Some come to the real world looking for partners. Others want to destroy things or gain power," Henry explained.

Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki were shocked. They had never even heard of such creatures before. The fact that one would kidnap a human child was just astonishing to say the least. Both of them were just glad that no harm had come to Rika their adoptive daughter.

Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki said, "Rika we weren't sure what had happened to you before we adopted you, we only found you in the park and took you to the hospital. We thought someone had abandoned you. We had no idea that you had been kidnapped or that there were people out there looking for you."

Takato K. said, "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki for taking care of Rika my sister while she was here. Helping her out when I or my other siblings weren't around means a lot to me. Thank you very much. I hope that things go well for you. I will be sure to recommend your bakery."

Rika K. added, "Even though I was adopted, I feel like you were my real parents growing up. Thank you for being there for me."

Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki said, "Your welcome Rika and Takato. Stop by any time when you're in the neighborhood."

Everyone left the bakery and went back to Shinjuku Park. The group decided to relax before heading to Izzy's apartment to regroup and figure out what was going on. They wanted to know why the Digimon were attacking them. The group wasn't sure what was going on.

 **Please everyone Review it helps me with my story writing**


	6. Chapter 6

After getting back to Izzy's apartment, the Tamers started to talk about the attacks and asked what or who could be behind them.

Yamaki said, "It might be something or someone that wants the Tamers out of the way."

Takato wasn't so sure about that idea and said, "I think it might be related to my past somehow. We did after all see a Devidramon kidnap me and my sister. It might be possible that an evil Digimon would still be interested in having us both."

The group was shocked by this revelation. They didn't think that after all this time an evil Digimon would still want Takato or his sister.

Henry asked, "After all this time? Why, what would the purpose be? Who would want to take either of you? It makes no sense. Other than Takato being the leader of the Tamers and you and your sister being Kamiya siblings there is no other reason that I can see. It would have to be something mighty important to want to risk a fight with the rest of us."

Tai and Kari got very angry at hearing that a Digimon would want to do something to their own siblings.

Tai said, "We need to contact Gennai, and see if he knows anything at all about this situation."

"Maybe he can help us figure out the reason for the kidnappings years ago," Kari said.

Everyone else was just as concerned. Takato thought about the situation some. He said, "Maybe if we went to see the SOVEREIGNS we would get some answers to the situation."

Takato turned to Shubumi and asked, "Could you make a Digital Gate card to allow us access to the Southern Quadrant of the Digital world?"

Shubumi said, "Okay. That shouldn't be a problem. It will take some time with the limited computer equipment around here though."

It took about two hours to finish the card. The group left Izzy's apartment and went to Odaiba Park. They wanted to see the SOVEREIGNS as soon as possible. The situation involving two of their group was very serious. Attempting to kidnap two humans meant that there was something big going on in the Digital world.

Takato said, "Ready everyone here we go Digi-Modify Digital Gate Activate."

 **Digital World Southern Quadrant**

After saying that and swiping the card, a Digital field appeared and the whole group went into it. They came out in the area where the Tamers first entered the digital world. Everyone started to look around, even the twelve adults. They were amazed by the differences in the Southern Quadrant of the Digital world.

Takato asked, "Do you guys want to look around first?"

The rest of the group said, "Let's talk to the Digimon SOVEREIGNS. They might know more about what is happening. There also may be a way; to find out who or what this mysterious enemy is that is after you and your sister."

Takato nodded his head, "Okay lets head for the land of the Digimon SOVEREIGNS then. We might get some training in while we walk to the area."

Henry and Rika N. agreed. They wanted to get stronger if they were to save their friend. The others in the group also were interested in training to get stronger. They felt that this might help them stop whatever evil was out there.

Everyone started walking towards the area of the highest level.

 **Unknown Dimension**

Arkadimon was getting anxious to get his hands on the boy who was in possession of the Digital Hazard. He sent out some scouts again to see if there was any way to get the info or who might know something. He was worried that there might be problems trying to find out how to use the Digital Hazard. He was also concerned about the amount of power needed to activate it.

One of the scouts came back to him. He said, "Master Arkadimon, we may have found a way to get the information on the Digital Hazard. We will keep looking for any scrolls or tablets on it as well."

Arkadimon was pleased, "Very good. You have done well so far. You may go back and continue to gather the information."

Arkadimon thought to himself: _Soon I will have the ultimate power in the Digital world. I shall rule over everything. MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

His scouts and servants were looking at him also with pleased smiles on their faces. All of them went back to searching the villages and other places of the Digital world to find clues. They wanted to make their master extremely happy.

 **Digital World Southern Quadrant**

Meanwhile, the group started to ask different things about each other.

Ken asked, "How are you doing, Ryo?"

Surprisingly Ryo said, "I'm doing ok as a Tamer. I was able to help the others with the D-Reaper crisis. I was also able to help during the Parasimon invasion of the real world."

Tai and the other new Tamers said, "We're sorry about what happened all those years ago. We didn't know that the Digimon SOVEREIGNS were behind the tournament."

Ryo sighed and he told them, "I forgive you guys for what happened, let's try to be friends again. I think letting the past stay in the past is best."

Rika N. led the whole group to a village where Jijimon and Babamon were and the whole group decided to rest for the day. All of the Tamers started to get some weird signals on their D-Arcs nearby indicating some Digital anomalies in the area.

They decided to set up camp and post watches for the time being. The Digimon in the village were very nice to the group and asked if they needed a place to stay and eat. Some of the Tamers said that they were hungry, so they took the Digimon up on their offer. The group visited one of the huts to get food and supplies for the journey ahead.

Everyone eventually got so tired they got into their sleeping bags and went to sleep. Everyone woke up feeling refreshed and ready to start the day. During breakfast, all of the new Tamers started to ask questions.

The new Tamers and the adults were curious about the Digimon SOVEREIGNS.

Takato was asked about the SOVEREIGNS and he said, "They are the four most powerful Digimon around."

Henry said, "They are also the most evolved Digimon in the Digital world."

Tai asked, "What are the names of the SOVEREIGNS?"

Takato and Rika held up their D-Arcs and showed holograms of the different SOVEREIGNS and the other Tamers and the adults in the group gasped. They couldn't believe that Azulongmon was the same Digimon that they glimpsed during the fight against Arukenimon, Mummymon and BlackWarGreymon.

Takato said, "These are the Digimon SOVEREIGNS of the Digital world."

"They told us about the origins of the D-Reaper." said Henry, "They were able to show us what happened years ago with it."

Takato added, "They helped us to fight the D-Reaper by using Calumon to Digivolve every Digimon to Mega."

Henry suggested, "Let's all get some rest. We'll need it. Traveling to the land of the SOVEREIGNS is a bit of a hike."

All of a sudden, some Digimon from the village started to scream. The group ran to see some Digimon harassing a couple of the villagers. The Tamers weren't sure what the problem was.

Takato said, "It's time to go to work! Digi-Modify Digivolution Activate."

Everyone except for Tai, Kari and the adults had their Digimon Digivolve to Champion.

Takato said, "Tai, Kari try to keep Rika K. and Takato N. away from the battle they don't have their Digimon partners yet."

Henry said, "Everyone, let's keep a sharp look out. This could be trouble."

The adults watched in shock as the old Tamers and the new ones started fighting the group of Champion and Ultimate level Digimon. The group was made up of Deltamon, MetalTyrannomon, Meteormon, and Icemon.

The scouts were able to get a few attacks away before the Tamers started to really fight back. They tried fighting like Takato, Henry and Rika. Every one of the Tamers was using the modify cards as much as possible and also using some strategy to fight back.

Most of the scouting party was deleted after a few attacks and the really strong ones were left to take care of last. The old and new Tamers really worked well together to stop the scouts from hurting anyone. Takato N. and Rika K. were stunned to say the least, they had their mouths open.

After fighting a long battle, the Tamers who fought were very tired. The adults decided to stand watch after Takato and Henry figured out the scouts were looking for information. They didn't know what kind though.

Henry was very concerned about the situation. He said, "It seems that group was after some information. I just don't know what could be so important for them to cause trouble."

Takato wondered, "Could it be something to do with me? I wonder if they wanted to know what I am capable of in battle. It makes no sense that they would cause trouble if they were only after information."

Everyone else had no answer to that. They decided to go to bed and get some sleep.

During the night, a couple of Digimon from the village took turns watching over the humans. They were afraid that something bad might happen to the ones who helped them. The Digimon were also concerned about what would happen to them, if the humans were defeated by an enemy.

The whole group got up early in the morning feeling refreshed.

Takato said, "I'll cook breakfast guys."

The group was hungry and said, "Thanks, Takato."

Everyone had some breakfast and then got ready to leave.

Takato said, "No problem, I learned to cook from my parents."

They started out and were walking for a little when they noticed something odd happening in the distance. A shimmering like a mirage was approaching them. Suddenly, a biker-like Digimon with a bike stopped near them and got off.

Takato recognized him as Beelzemon. The new Tamers were a little bit nervous around him. They had never met a Digimon such as Beelzemon before.

Takato said, "He's a good guy now. He helped us to defeat the D-Reaper."

All who didn't help in that crisis were curious what the D-Reaper was.

Shubumi sad, "The D-Reaper was a program used to limit the amount of data in the Digital world. Somehow it got corrupted and went on destroying Digimon."

Henry added, "The D-Reaper followed us back from the Digital world after we defeated one of the four Digimon SOVEREIGNS. My girlfriend at the time was so depressed, that apparently she was controlled by it to do its bidding."

Takato also added his two cents in, "After deleting Leomon and loading his data Beelzemon decided to turn on us and tried to destroy us. This made me so mad that it caused me to have Guilmon Digivolve to Mega. But the Digivolution went wrong and he turned into Megidramon. Beelzemon fought and defeated Megidramon. After that whole fight, I was able to get Guilmon back to normal. We Biomerged and fought Beelzemon and almost ended it. Jeri stopped us and she explained that killing wouldn't help the situation any. After some more fighting with other Digimon, she somehow disappeared for a while. We eventually found her, but by that time we had no clue the D-Reaper had already taken control of her."

Everyone who wasn't there at the time was stunned to say the least. The new Tamers couldn't imagine a computer program taking control of a human being, much less a Tamer.

The group was wondering how a computer program could have gone nuts like it did.

They all asked Shubumi what happened to it. Shubumi aka Izzy said, "The D-Reaper must have mutated. Something or someone must have been able to rewrite its programming code."

Henry said, "After we got back to the real world, the D-Reaper followed us back and then it began to invade our world. It looked like some type of pink goo. It deleted most things on contact. The D-Reaper never touched anything organic which was weird. During the next couple of months, we had to fight it and eventually we were able to reverse the destructive program and turn it into a harmless one."

Every one of the new Tamers asked, "How did you get back to the real world?"

"We used a program called the Ark. It took us back from the Digital world to the real world," said Takato.

"After using it, eventually we modified it and turned it into Granni. It was used to combat the D-Reaper. Takato and Guilmon used it to mode change to Gallantmon Crimson Mode. The change allowed him to defeat the main part of D-Reaper," Henry said.

"We all did our part brainiac. It was a team effort." Rika N. mentioned.

Everyone was in awe of the things described by the original Tamers. The type of battles described and the amount of power needed to fight a computer program was insane. The whole group wondered what caused the problem in the village they were at earlier. The Tamers were concerned that this might just be the beginning of some major trouble.

 **Please everyone Review it helps me with my story writing**


	7. Chapter 7

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

The Tamers were walking along for a while and then they encountered another village. While all this was going on, Janyu asked Impmon to see if Henry and the others were ok. Impmon Digivolved into Beelzemon and took off into the Digital world to start searching for the Tamers.

He eventually found them near a village.

Beelzemon dedigivolved back into Impmon and the group looked at him curiously.

Takato asked, "Hey Impmon what's going on?"

"Yo goggles I don't know much, but there have been several disturbances here in the Digital world since you guys left, I followed them to see what was causing them." Impmon said.

Henry asked Impmon, "How is my dad? Is everything ok with him? How is Susie? Are she and Lopmon getting along?"

Impmon shrugged his shoulders, "Don't worry your father is all right. He sent me after Yamaki and the others when they didn't report back to him."

"Your sister couldn't come she was busy with some things at home. She and Lopmon are fine. They said to say hi and to not worry about them. My Tamers also couldn't come their grams would have a fit." said Impmon.

Takato asked, "How are you doing Impmon? How are Ai and Mako?"

Impmon nodded his head with a small smile, "They are with their grandma right now. Thankfully they have been fighting less over me lately. I'm glad it was very hard for me to stay when they weren't getting along. They have been visiting her for a while. If they came with me their grandma would cause a riot. She would probably send out the marines and the navy looking for them."

"I searched around some of the areas you guys were in last time you were in the Digital world, but I didn't find anything out of the ordinary. The only things I had heard about were the disturbances. It seems as though a major power is the cause of them." said Impmon.

Takato said, "Everyone, let's rest here for a while."

Rika K. asked, "When do you think I will meet my partner?"

"Do you think I will meet my partner soon?" Takato N. asked

"You both may have to wait a while before you meet your partners. It depends on who wants to be your partner. Some Digimon wait to see what kind of personality the person has to help them decide if that person is right for them." said Takato K.

Everyone was looking around the village and checking out the Digimon that lived there. They were curious about the different Digimon. There were many in the village they were staying at.

Takato K. said, "Let's eat some lunch and relax before heading out again."

The Tamers now had some stories to tell the group. While everyone was eating on a huge picnic blanket, the Tamers started to tell stories about what happened out of battle.

Takato mentioned, "I remember the time we first found Calumon. Man that was a mess trying to find a potential Tamer for him. It wouldn't have worked out anyways since he sure is out there. He was so weird and ticklish and he had some weird ideas about having fun. He turned the school yard into a weird chalk drawing."

Henry said, "I remember trying to keep Terriermon under wraps from Susie. She sure loved to dress him up. It scares me a little to think what she and Lopmon might get up to when they are older."

"Kenta and I we made fun of Takato because he mentioned that he had a dream of some girl. We just thought he had wet the bed. We didn't know what to think until we saw what actually happened when we went to ENIAC." said Kazu.

"Now that we know we both are very sorry for making fun of you Takato. We didn't realize you weren't just joking around." added Kenta.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot to me. I enjoy having you both as my friends, even though Kazu can be a moron sometimes." said Takato.

"Hey! I am not a moron." Kazu said. The others in the group chuckled. Takato looked at Kazu apologetically, "I'm sorry Kazu but you do have a knack for doing dumb things."

Everyone was amazed that there were so many differences in the quadrants and in the Digimon of each quadrant.

Takato shrugged his shoulders, "Meh…you get used to the differences after a while."

"I had a dream about seeing Rika before I met her. It was really weird." said Takato.

Rika looked at Takato, "Takato, it's ok now if you want to talk about it."

"I was in my bed. It was late at night and Guilmon's Digiegg was inside the D-Arc. I was dreaming about Guilmon. Suddenly, I found myself floating over a street. I saw a girl and a Digimon fighting another Digimon. I was surprised, the area was foggy and it was raining. I couldn't figure out what was going on. After seeing the fight, I found myself back in bed and it was morning. I met up with Kazu and Kenta and I told them the dream I thought I had had. They laughed at me and said I must have wet the bed." said Takato.

Rika looked at Takato, "Umm… Gogglehead that battle actually happened. Renamon and I actually fought a Lynxmon. It was about a day or two before we met you."

After hearing Takato's explanation, Henry thought about it. He was thinking there might be something to do with the unique way Guilmon was born. Henry suggested he might have a theory for what happened.

He said, "Guilmon while inside the Digiegg must have sensed a Bio-Emergence nearby and somehow teleported himself and Takato to the site. I have never heard of a Digimon doing that before though. I wonder if my dad and his colleagues would be interested in researching the incident?"

Everyone was stunned by this possibility. They didn't think that Digimon could be this unique. Takato was a little unnerved by Henry's theory but went along with it.

"During the first deva fight, I collapsed on the ground due to the pain I was feeling. Somehow I ended up in a place with a lot of clocks. It was weird since there were a lot of clocks and they were going forwards and backwards." said Takato.

Henry had a theory for that as well after Takato described everything that was going on at the time.

Henry said, "Your connection to Guilmon must have been the reason for you being in that weird dimension. It seems as though your bond is so strong, that you're both aware of each other's presence."

The group was surprised at hearing about that as well. They all thought the things Guilmon and Takato are capable of must be special.

Everyone took a break to eat. Suddenly, a Digimon appeared it was a Lillymon. She was very excited to see humans in the Digital world and she also was surprised to see one human in particular.

The group didn't know who she was. They thought she might want to attack them. Guilmon was growling at her.

Lillymon backed up a bit at seeing Guilmon. She was a little scared. Takato went over to Lillymon. He was curious why she was there.

He asked, "What are you doing here Lillymon? Is there a problem that you need help with?"

She said, "I have come for you Takato."

"Why? Is there something you need from me?" Takato asked.

Lillymon said, "I have been looking for a mate. I've been searching all over for you for a while. I wanted to be mated to a strong Tamer. You are the one."

Takato blushed like mad but didn't say anything. The rest of the group was looking at Takato the Tamer of Guilmon very strangely. Takato noticed everyone starring at him, "What do I have something on my face? Ugh you guys need to chill out."

Takato chuckled nervously and turned back towards Lillymon, "Lillymon I'm a human. I didn't think Digimon and humans could mate. I thought that it was only Digimon that other Digimon could mate with."

"It is possible. I do not know exactly how it works though. You have to pass a lot of tests to become a Digimon's mate." said Lillymon

"What are these tests?" asked Henry.

Lillymon said, "I don't exactly know what they are. I do however know that they will test Takato to the limit. They may test his strength and knowledge. There may also be some tests to gauge his abilities in battle. Some may test his character and loyalty."

"I am Takato's girlfriend. I won't give him up so easily. He cares about me and I just won't hand him over." Rika Nonaka said.

Lillymon shrugged her shoulders, "That's ok I don't mind sharing him. I just want to have him as my mate. I really want to be happy and having him happy will make me happy. If you are ok with sharing him then I have no problem with that."

Rika looked at Lillymon and she thought about it. She was concerned about the situation. She didn't want to be heartbroken again.

"All right I'll share him with you. Just remember we both get to be with Gogglehead." Rika said.

Everyone was very stunned hearing this from a Lillymon no less.

Calumon was flying around the area checking things out.

Suddenly, Calumon flew towards the group.

Takato asked, "What's wrong Calumon? Is there something bad nearby?"

Calumon was scared, "There are some bad Digimon nearby. They scared me. I was looking around and they appeared."

Guilmon started sniffing and he was able to smell something. Takato suggested for everyone to get ready to fight. Eventually, a Digimon by the name of LadyDevimon came out of the forest nearby.

Everyone got ready to fight her. They had their partners out in front of them. They were ready to swipe their modify cards through their D-Arcs.

She said, "Wait a minute, I'm here for Takato."

Everyone started to look at him again. They were curious why so many Digimon wanted to talk to Takato. Everyone was wondering what made Takato so popular.

Takato asked, "Why are you here?"

LadyDevimon said, "I would like to become your partner."

"I already have Guilmon as my partner. I created him to be my friend." Takato said.

LadyDevimon looked at Takato nervously, "I am not the only one who would like to become your partner."

Takato was shocked at hearing that. He couldn't believe that other Digimon would want to potentially become partners with him. The other Tamers and adults were surprised; they didn't think anyone could have multiple partners.

Henry asked, "Why do you want to be tamed by Takato? Is there something special about him that we don't know? What other Digimon are interested in being partners with my best friend?"

A SkullGreymon appeared. The others in the group were very surprised that such a unique Digimon would want to become a partner to Takato.

LadyDevimon began to tell a story of what happened to the two of them and why they wanted to become partners to Takato.

She said, "A group of Digimon had me and SkullGreymon come before a council. The council said they were monitoring the human world and the Tamers especially one named Takato Matsuki at the time."

Tai asked, "Takato did you know about any of this?"

Takato shook his head, "No I didn't know about these Digimon or anything. I had no clue such a council even existed."

"Takato you might want to be careful little brother we just found you after all this time. We don't want to lose you." said Kari. She was worried for her brother's safety.

Rika K. added, "We like having you around as our sibling."

"I don't mind being with Takato as long as I get to share him." said Lillymon.

LadyDevimon and SkullGreymon added, "We hope to eventually become Takato's extra partners. We have seen what he is like in battle. The council was monitoring the Tamers during the deva attacks on the real world."

Takato asked, "Umm... exactly how would this work? I thought you couldn't have more than one partner. Not to mention that Guilmon is my best friend and I wouldn't trade him for the world."

"You will need a new Digivice. It will allow you to have multiple partners. It will also do much more than your current model Digivice." LadyDevimon said.

Takato said, "I didn't know that D-Arcs could do that. I thought that they had a limit on them for partners and such. Can my current model do all the things you're talking about?"

SkullGreymon shook his head, "I am afraid that you will need this new Digivice to allow you to do the multiple partner thing. I think it will also help you in battle. The council knows about some of the disturbances plaguing the area in the Digital world. They are aware that a great evil power is behind it."

"Do they know who is behind what's going on here in the Digital world?" Takato asked.

The three of them shook their heads, "No we are afraid they don't have a clue as to who it is that is causing the problems."

"Your new Digivice is called the Omni-Arc. It has many more functions above that of your current model D-Arc. It will also allow you to store partners when they are tired or sick. It also comes with a personality function." said Lillymon.

Takato asked, "What can this Omni-Arc do?"

"The Omni-Arc is a prototype Digivice. It comes with a mapping function, personality function to interact with you, partner(s) function which tells you how each of your partners are doing, power gauge to find out how powerful a Digimon is. There are many more functions; we just didn't have time to test all of them out before we left to meet you." LadyDevimon said.

Lillymon said, "Here you go Takato. Here is your new and improved Digivice." She handed the Omni-Arc to him. It looked like his current model except it had two card swipe slots and a different color screen ring on it. The color of it was crimson with small black triangles on the ring. It also had some extra buttons on it

Takato said, "Thanks. I appreciate the gift."

After all the confusion, Takato said, "Guys why don't we take an afternoon nap. I am kind of tired. What about the rest of you?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement

The whole group went to take a nap in a nearby village that they found using the map function on Izzy's laptop. After everyone got to the village, before settling down for their nap, they all stopped to eat something and meet other Digimon in the village.

Takato asked, "Lillymon how does the new Omni-Arc work?"

Lillymon said, "The personality feature allows you to give your Omni-Arc a personality. You can decide who you would like it to emulate. Who would you like your Digivice to simulate for you?"

"I was kind of attached to my one cousin Kiri she died when I was younger." said Takato. He was still a little sad about what happened to his cousin.

LadyDevimon added, "All you need to do is choose the personality and give the Omni-Arc a name. The rest can be explained later."

The Omni-Arc said, "Hello Takato how are you today?"

Then he heard a voice coming from the Omni-Arc.

The voice sounded like his dead girl cousin. Takato gave the Omni-Arc the name of his dead cousin. He also searched through the Omni-Arc's database to give it a personality.

Takato said, "I'm doing fine Kiri and can you help me out here?"

The Omni-Arc named Kiri said, "Yes I can and those Digimon that would like to be your partners can be if you so choose. They would like to be partnered to someone who cares about them."

Takato was stunned and asked, "What else can you do besides allowing me to have multiple partners?"

Kiri the Omni-Arc said, "I can allow you to Digimodify any partner Digimon at will. I can allow you to track any energy signature in the Digital world. I can also help you with a little known thing called the Digital Hazard."

Takato flinched at hearing that name. He was very saddened about that situation years ago. It had taken an emotional toll on him.

The others in the group saw him flinch. They knew he must be remembering that incident. They were concerned that this could cause a problem for him later on.

Takato was so shocked by the information on what was happening that he fell unconscious for the first time that day.

The rest of the group was concerned about Takato. They put him to bed and had some time to relax and ask the new Digimon questions about what their own lives were like.

Henry asked, "What is this council like?"

"Many of the council members are Digimon who live in the area and who have families nearby. They govern different types of Digimon cities and groups. The council is there to give guidance to wayward Digimon and to help those when they are in trouble. That is why we were brought before them." LadyDevimon replied.

Henry asked, "Who do you think might be responsible for the recent attacks?"

SkullGreymon said, "We aren't sure but we have some suspicions. We think it could be a Mega level Digimon who is behind the disturbances. We think this Digimon is very evil and we believe he might be after some serious power. We don't know anything beyond that unfortunately."

Henry was thinking about it but didn't have any clues as to who might want Takato. Eventually the group fell asleep and woke up the next morning feeling refreshed even though there was no morning. It just turned light without warning.

The new Tamers asked, "What happened? Why did it turn light like that?"

Henry said, "In this quadrant of the Digital world we don't have a sunrise and sunset. It just turns dark for nighttime and bright for daytime. You can breathe underwater if you think you can and there is no hunger at all. The weird thing is we have these things called data streams and they pick up data and transfer it to wherever the stream goes."

The adults in the group were curious about what would happen when they got back to the real world. Yamaki asked, "Henry do you think we should let Janyu know to turn off the temporary firewall when we are ready to go back to the real world?"

Henry nodded, "That will probably help us get home let's do that when we are ready to. In the meantime we should try to watch Takato. He needs us more than ever right now."

The whole group got up and got ready to leave for the land of the SOVEREIGNS. They wanted to find out who was causing the disturbances. They were concerned the Digital world might be in serious trouble.

 **Please everyone Review it helps me with my story writing**


	8. Chapter 8

After getting a good night's sleep, the whole group left to continue on their journey towards the land of the SOVEREIGNS. Takato was leading the group, Lillymon, LadyDevimon and SkullGreymon came along as well.

Takato asked, "Why do you want to be my partners? I mean I'm not that special."

LadyDevimon shook her head, "I saw what you did when that first deva came. I knew then and there you were very special indeed."

"She's right. You're very special. I saw when you had to fight Indramon with all your strength. You really powered up Guilmon your partner to defeat him." said SkullGreymon.

Takato asked Lillymon, "Why do you want me as your mate? There are plenty of Digimon around. What's so special about me?"

She said, "I have seen many Tamers but you are the one that interested me the most. You seem to have an ability to come back from the brink of defeat. You and Guilmon have a unique bond. I wanted to have a bond with someone like that. That is why I decided you were the one I wanted as my mate."

The other Tamers asked, "Why did you three watch Takato of all people?"

LadyDevimon and SkullGreymon mentioned, "Takato created his very own Digimon. He is also the Tamer of the Digital Hazard. He is very powerful and we noticed he cares about his partner. That is why we would like to become partners with him as well."

"He has a very creative mind. I think we all can agree he would be a good Tamer for us." said Lillymon.

Tai, Kari, and Rika K. asked, "What is the Digital Hazard?"

Henry said, "Certain Digimon have a Hazard symbol on them, the presence of this symbol means that the Digimon has the potential to be highly destructive, and if corrupted could threaten the very existence of both the Digital and human worlds."

The whole group couldn't believe that such a destructive force could exist.

Shubumi said, "D-Reaper existed and yet it wasn't meant to be a destructive force either. There are many things that appear nonviolent and yet are."

The Tamers were looking at Takato weirdly. Takato was nervous around them for a while after the group learned about that. They eventually found a couple of data streams and used one of them to get to the land of the SOVEREIGNS.

 **Unknown Dimension**

Meanwhile, in another dimension Arkadimon wanted the power of the Digital Hazard. He was furious that his scouts lost to the Tamers. He wanted the power of the Digital Hazard since hearing about it, and reading some scrolls on it.

Some of his scouts reported back that there was a skirmish, and the Tamers defeated the ones who caused the trouble.

Arkadimon exclaimed, "What do I have to do to get good help around here? Do I have to do everything myself!?"

The scouts noticed Arkadimon was very upset. They didn't want to make him more upset. A few of them went to him, "We'll try to scout around again and try to be slyer about our presence. We'll try to do our best to get the information on the Digital Hazard master."

Arkadimon was determined to get the power of the Digital Hazard. He wanted to use the power to rule the Digital world forever. He looked at his scouts, "Go ahead with your plan. Be careful though I don't want a repeat of what happened."

The scouts left and went to search for clues about the Digital Hazard.

 **Digital World Southern Quadrant**

Takato was looking around the area near Zhuqiaomons' palace. Takato started to look solemn after seeing the very place where he made his greatest mistake.

The ones who were there when it happened were also sad. The Tamers remembered what happened from their encounter with ENIAC and they also were saddened and shocked.

Henry said, "Takato we may not know exactly how you feel, but we do care about you. We were there when it happened. Please let us help you get over the incident."

Takato started to walk away from the group to be by himself but Guilmon came along.

Suddenly, the Digimon SOVEREIGNS all ventured over to the huge group of adults and children.

Azulongmon asked, "What's wrong?"

Henry looked in the direction Takato went, "We think he is sad due to what happened years ago here. It must be hard on Takato to know he caused his own partner to dark Digivolve."

"I hope Renamon and I can help him though this. Renamon knows I used to be so cold hearted that I wouldn't even care about her safety or anyone else's. I hope we can stop Takato before he becomes that way. I love him very much and it would be a shame for him to become like I used to be. We both know what happened to us before we were befriended by Gogglehead." said Rika.

After hearing both of Takato's friends talk about their feelings towards him, Kari went after him. She eventually caught up to him, "Takato stop trying to beat yourself up over a mistake you made so long ago. It happens to us all. I heard that Tai did something similar to Agumon. The others in the first generation DigDestined told me since I wasn't there to see it."

Takato said, "Thanks sis. I needed someone to remind me that it was in the past. I have had nightmares about that incident since it happened. I hope you and the others can help me to get over them."

Kari said, "Sure no problem bro. We'll all do what we can to help you through this."

Takato and Kari walked back over to the group. They both noticed Azulongmon. Takato asked, "Hey Azulongmon. What's going on?"

Azulongmon said, "There have been some disturbances detected recently here in the Digital world. We are not sure who is causing them."

The new Tamers said, "Hello, Azulongmon. We didn't think we would see you here."

Azulongmon said, "Hello, Tamers and DigiDestined. What are you doing here? " he was surprised seeing the former Destined kids along with the Tamers there.

Tai said, "We have found our long lost brother and sister. Also, we are now called Tamers as well since we have D-Arcs."

"We didn't know they were kidnapped and taken to other parts of the real world or a different quadrant altogether." added Kari.

They both walked over and stood with Takato. They looked in Rika K's direction and motioned for her to come forward and stand beside them as well. She went to them and the four of them turned back to look at Azulongmon.

The Digimon SOVEREIGNS asked Takato, "Are these three your siblings?"

Tai, Kari, and Rika K. said, "Yes we all are. We are glad we all found each other. It must have been hard for Takato growing up and not knowing he had any siblings at all. We hope to learn from him and in turn help him to become a better Tamer and friend."

The three Kamiya siblings that went to stand with Takato asked, "Azulongmon do you know what is going on? We saw a Devidramon kidnap both Takato and Rika when they were babies. He took them because a voice said to bring those children. Why would anyone want to kidnap both of them?"

Azulongmon said, "I do not know why Rika K. would've been kidnapped. I can only assume that she was taken due to the lack of information available that Devidramon had. Takato on the other hand holds some very special powers."

"Takato is a dreamer and that is one of his powers. The other one of his powers has to do more with his connection with Guilmon. The ability to dream might have been why he was taken. I can't be certain on the reason." He said

Takato asked, "Azulongmon do you know who this Digimon is that's trying to capture me?"

"The scouts that attacked you might belong to a Digimon I've heard legends about. The legends say that this Digimon is very powerful. It seems to me that anything that would increase his power would be what he is after." Azulongmon replied

Everyone asked, "Do you know what the name of this Digimon is?"

Zhuqiaomon said, "I have heard this Digimon is called Arkadimon."

Henry pulled up a screen on his D-Arc of the Digimon. Everyone was shocked about the level that this Digimon could go to. Apparently he could reach Super Ultimate.

The whole group couldn't believe that this one Digimon could go to Super Ultimate.

Everyone was wondering why Arkadimon would want two of the Kamiya siblings. Tai and Kari asked, "Azulongmon why would Arkadimon want Takato our brother in particular? Why would he want Rika K. our sister as well? Is there something about them that makes them more special?"

Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon both said, "We don't know why he would be after your sister Rika K. We can only assume that it is due to a lack of information on his part. We think there are some reasons why he would want Takato. We can't be sure though about his motives regarding those reasons."

Azulongmon reminded Tai, Kari and Rika K. "Takato is a dreamer he has the ability to dream. Arkadimon might want him for this ability. It may have played a role in Guilmon being born."

The rest of the group asked, "What does that have to do with anything? Why would dreaming be very valuable?"

Azulongmon asked, "Takato do you remember drawing Guilmon?"

Takato said, "I remember drawing him but I don't remember the reason why."

"Takato you have a very unique ability." said Azulongmon. "This ability allows you to take things from your dreams and turn them into reality. It is a very rare gift."

Takato was speechless; he didn't think he was that special.

Everyone was tired, so they took a break. They all brought out their lunches and started to eat and talk with each other. Some of the group asked, "Azulongmon why are you and the other SOVEREIGNS here? Do you live here? We thought you lived in the Eastern Quadrant."

"I live here for the most part. I do have a palace in the Eastern Quadrant that I can go to. I only use it if there is something happening in my quadrant of the Digital world." said Azulongmon.

The group found out they had a lot in common. Everyone was able to relate to each other in some way. Kazu and Kenta had a card game with Ken and Davis. Henry was talking with teenage Izzy about the Digital world and the differences in each quadrant. Tai and Kari started talking with Rika N. Takato's girlfriend. The others in the group were playing with their Digimon. Rika K. and Takato N. were playing with Calumon. The adults stood by and were watching everything.

Azulongmon and the other SOVEREIGNS were watching over Takato and the group while they were eating, talking and playing the card game or playing with their partners. They wanted to make sure no evil Digimon would hurt them.

"Arkadimon seems to be insistent on getting his hands on Takato and Rika K. Though I don't know why he would want her." said Azulongmon.

Henry asked, "Why would Arkadimon want Takato and Rika Kamiya so badly?"

Azulongmon said, "If he merged with Takato he could gain a whole new level of power and literally have both the Real world and Digital world at his fingertips. As for Rika I can only assume he wants her to try to force Takato into doing what he wants."

Rika N. as well as the other Kamiya siblings were concerned about this. The three of them said, "We need to keep a watch on Takato and his sister 24-7. Protecting them both from this threat is very important."

The rest of the group agreed with them. They wanted to make sure Takato and his sister were safe.

Takato asked, "Azulongmon, Do you know why I was made the Tamer to the Digital Hazard?"

Azulongmon said, "I don't know why exactly but there must be a special reason."

Everyone asked Azulongmon, "Why were two of the Kamiya siblings kidnapped at such an early age?"

He said, "It was because Arkadimon wanted Takato after reading a prophecy about a person who has certain abilities. As for Rika, I think his servant may have made a mistake in taking her. He probably didn't know which child was which."

The Tamers set up watches. Some of them went to eat except those who were on watch. Takato was sleeping and then he started having a nightmare. The group wondered what was so horrible.

Azulongmon said, "He might be remembering his mistake of turning Guilmon into Megidramon. I and the other SOVEREIGNS with the exception of Zhuqiaomon detected a huge energy surge before we came to the area where Takato and the other Tamers were. The power we detected must have been him causing a dark Digivolution."

The group wondered what they could do to help Takato out. Everyone was concerned that this nightmare might hurt Takato's mental state of health. Calumon was near him and looked at him with sad eyes. Takato woke up with a start and shook visibly for a little bit.

Kari took Takato aside, "Don't try to blame yourself. You only did what you thought was right at the time."

Takato said very sadly, "Did I? I turned my own partner into a monster? Look I'm not sure I want to be a Tamer anymore. I feel like quitting. I can't even control my own emotions."

The rest of the group except for Kari gasped. She pulled Takato into a hug. Kari wanted to help Takato to feel better any way she could. The others knew Takato was upset but they didn't realize he was that upset.

Tai went over to Takato and Kari, "Look. Takato I did something similar to Agumon. I wasn't proud of it after it happened but I learned from it. The incident didn't stop me from being a DigiDestined. I sort of know what it's like to make a mistake."

Takato said, "But you didn't do it out of anger. I did. I wanted Beelzemon to not just suffer. I wanted him to feel the pain I felt after he killed Leomon. I mean I was that angry."

Jeri came up to Takato and slapped him on the cheek, "Takato I know what happened. You need to stop beating yourself up over that incident. I was there. But I forgave Beelzemon for his actions and you did as well, but you forgot to forgive the most important person: yourself. It doesn't help if you get upset over one mistake. I know from experience with my dad. He has made some mistakes but I forgave him regardless."

Everyone was surprised by Jeri: she seemed to be the quiet one. The others in the group all went over and Davis said, "Group hug."

Everyone hugged Takato. He felt somewhat better after everyone hugged him. It meant a lot to know the others cared very much about him.

The adults were glad to see this happening. They were afraid that Takato would get so depressed he would try committing suicide.

Everyone including the SOVEREIGNS was wondering if Arkadimon was behind the disturbances in the Digital world. They knew having all these disturbances around couldn't be good for the Digital world itself.

The whole group was wondering when the next disturbance might happen. Figuring out what was causing the disturbances would help the group to stop any possible destruction of the Digital world.

 **Please everyone Review it helps me with my story writing**


	9. Chapter 9

Takato was shocked by Jeri. He was surprised that she would be that bold about expressing her feelings. He said, "Jeri I'll think about it. I don't know if I'll be able to forgive myself right away. I caused you and Guilmon a lot of pain."

Jeri looked at Takato. She knew it would take him some time. She nodded her head, "Just try to remember everyone here cares about you Takato."

He left and went to play with Calumon and Guilmon. The others in the group just watched him concerned. They also were thinking about Arkadimon and how to stop him and his evil plans.

After a while, they noticed how relaxed Takato looked playing with the Digimon. Everyone was very glad that he was happy at all given the events the group saw, about Takato's upbringing and his early Tamer days.

Tai and Kari were very worried about Takato and Rika K. being that they are their siblings. Both of them wanted to protect their siblings as much as possible against any evil Digimon. The fact that Arkadimon wanted their siblings at all was enough for both Tai and Kari to want to keep them safe.

Takato mentioned he might want to give up being a Tamer. Tai and Kari were concerned that their sibling might get depressed over not being a Tamer anymore. They were worried that Takato would try to hurt himself.

Rika and Henry were very concerned as well about Takato's mental and emotional health right at the moment. They thought that a game or two wouldn't hurt to keep him from worrying about the current situation.

 **Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

In the real world Janyu Wong was currently at Hypnos monitoring the Digital world. He noticed a large amount of data in the Digital world and wondered if it was Henry or something else.

He tried connecting to the comm. terminal to see if anyone would answer the email. The adults got a beeping from the comm. device and saw an email from Henry's father. He asked if they had found Henry and the others. The email reply was: _"Yes we have found them. Not only that but we have some guests coming with us."_ Henry's father wondered who the guests could be.

Yamaki sent another email: " _It's ok to shut down the Juggernaut program to allow us to_ _Bio-Emerge_ _into the real world."_

Takato came back over to the group after a while and Shubumi said, "It's ok to use the Digital Gate card now."

Takato used it and they emerged in Shinjuku Park. The new Tamers and adults were looking around trying to see where they were.

The former DigiDestined adults asked, "Henry can you ask your dad to start modifying the Juggernaut Program to gather up Digital data and reformat it? Patamon was as much a friend as any of our Digimon partners."

Henry thought about it, "Hmm… I'll ask my dad when we talk to him. I think he should be able to reconfigure the program to recreate Patamon's Digiegg from the data gathered. We just need the signal pattern of his data and we can then start gathering it up."

"Let's go talk with my foster parents." suggested Takato.

Everyone went to the Matsuki bakery, but in the Southern Quadrant. Takato walked into the bakery and everyone else followed.

Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki asked, "Takato, who are the rest apart from your friends?"

"Mom dad these are the new Tamers. The adults in the group include my teacher Ms. Asagi and Yamaki who works for Hypnos." said Takato.

Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki were surprised but they then asked if the group wanted lunch.

The whole group said, "Yeah that would be great!" So they had a huge lunch as some of them were hungry from walking around the Digital world.

After eating, Takato said, "Mom, Dad… I want to introduce you to my brother and two sisters."

The Matsukis were shocked that Takato could remember so long ago. Tai, Kari and Rika K. stepped forward to introduce themselves.

Takato said with happy tears in his eyes, "Mom, Dad… I have finally found my real family!"

Takehiro and Mie Matsuki looked at Tai, Kari and Rika K. They looked at Rika K. a little weirdly. Then they turned to Rika N. Both of them were shocked by the resemblances between the two girls. Both girls looked almost alike except for the clothing and the attitude.

Mie and Takehiro were stunned. They thought the chances of Takato finding his family were very slim: "We had a feeling you would find out eventually. We're glad you found them. We were worried that being separated from your family might cause you more pain. All those years of wondering what might have happened to you Takato. We're both very happy for you."

Takato ran to them and hugged them, "I'm very grateful you raised me. Thank you MOM, DAD…. I need to leave once the problem we are all involved in has been resolved. I hope you both understand."

Both of them were overcome with tears of joy for Takato. They both hugged him for a while. They wanted to remember him before he left. They were glad things had turned out this way.

"I understand Takato and I trust that you will take care of yourself just like you did when you went to the Digital world the first time." said Mie.

Takehiro looked at Takato, "Son I hope that whatever happens from here on out you will have a better life. I can only hope we have helped you out some."

Everyone was silent except for Takato who talked a little about his siblings to his foster parents. Then Yamaki got an email from Janyu saying that he put Juggernaut back up to keep any Digimon from Bio-Emerging till they had a way of sending back the major destructive ones. The whole group decided to go to Hypnos to see Henry's father.

They arrived and were allowed inside to see Janyu Wong.

Takato said, "Hey Mr. Wong. How is everything?"

"Things are ok here Takato. I'm amazed though that we haven't had any Bio-Emergences since Yamaki left. I guess all that work I did on the Juggernaut program was very helpful." said Janyu.

Janyu was shocked at seeing everyone there.

He said, "Hello Takato how are you? Who are all these extra people with you? Are they new Tamers?"

Takato said, "I'm fine I finally found my long lost family after all this time. The people with me are new Tamers and former DigiDestined."

Mr. Wong asked, "What do you mean? They can't be real can they? I mean it's just a show right?"

Takato said, "Please meet Tai, Kari and Rika K. my one brother and two sisters. The others in the group are either former adult DigiDestined or DigiDestined who are now the newest Tamers."

The ones he mentioned came forward and said, "Hello Mr. Wong. It is nice to meet someone whom Takato knows as Henry's father."

Henry's father said, "Hello."

Janyu was shocked to learn that people he worked with were a part of the group. He knew about the show but he hadn't counted on any of the DigiDestined being real. He knew Digimon were real, he just couldn't grasp that the events in the TV show were real. After a while the shock wore off.

Then he asked, "Henry what has been going on this whole time?"

Henry sighed, "This is a long story Dad… you might want to sit down. It has to do with Takato and his siblings."

The whole group gathered around while Henry told his dad about the adventure the Tamers had during their stay in the DigiDestined's world. Janyu was very surprised about learning about the past and what happened to Takato and his sister Rika.

Takato said, "That is partly why we are here the other reason is more dangerous, Apparently Arkadimon wants me for some reason."

"We need some new Tamers ready to help out if need be. Let's try to get some from the school and my cousin and a couple of others who have been around Digimon." Takato said

 **Hypnos**

Takato called his cousin and asked him to come and also bring Minami along. He also said to Jeri "You have some friends Ayaka and Miki right? Could you go ask them to come here. We are going to need their help."

Takato asked Kazu and Kenta to see if they knew some people to get together a new Tamer team.

"Why do we need a new Tamer team?" asked the whole group.

Takato said, "We could be gone for quite some time and having Juggernaut on all the time isn't a good idea. It was originally made to destroy Digimon."

The group asked, "What do you mean by a long time?"

"Arkadimon wants me so we will have to fight to stop him." Takato explained.

The group got serious at hearing that. They knew that to stop Arkadimon it would take a lot of effort and training.

Takato asked Shubumi, "Can I still use the Global Biomerge capability card?"

Shubumi said it was ok. Takato swiped the card and every D-Arc across the world began beeping. Now every Tamer gained Biomerge capability. They still had to have their Digimon reach Ultimate level before they could use it though. This included if they go to the Digital world in the Southern Quadrant.

 **Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku Park**

The whole group gathered the new recruits to be Tamers.

Takato said, "Everyone please meet the newest possible Tamers."

Everyone greeted them with a round of applause. The newest Tamers included Takato's cousin. There were six of them. This new group was different. There were four girls and two boys. The new Tamers consisted of Takato's cousin, Minami, Ayaka, Miki, Minako and Zack.

The groups were gathered when a Bio-Emergence signal went off and everyone went to the park to see a couple of Digimon emerging. Some were like the Digimon in the DigiDestined 's Digital world. Others were a little different. The Digimon came up to the group some were the X Variant where they had an X Antibody inside them. Others were dark or were different colors.

Takato's cousin asked which one wanted to be his partner.

A Floramon X came over and said, "I would like to be your partner."

Another Digimon came over to Minami. It was a Dobermon x variant.

He said, "Hello my name is Dobermon X and I'd love to be your partner."

Ayaka went over to a DarkCandelmon. She asked, "Would you like to be my partner?"

DarkCandelmon replied, "Yes I would like to be partnered to you."

"I would like to be partnered to a girl." DarkBearmon said.

Minako came forward and she smiled, "I would enjoy being your partner. I am glad you're very cuddly."

Lampmon hopped over to stand before Miki. She was new to the whole Digimon partner thing just like most of the others in the new Tamers group.

"You're very cute. I think I'll enjoy being your Tamer." Miki mentioned.

Zack was looking at the last Digimon. It was a TouCanmon. He came over to Zack. He said, "I hope we can get to know each other. I have been looking for a partner for some time."

The group was surprised that Digimon regardless of their type could be partnered with Tamers who use a different Digivice than a d3 or original. But the armor types are also capable of being Digimodified.

Takato looked at the new Tamers group. He saw that they would need someone to lead. He also knew they would need to work on their partnership skills if they wanted to continue on as partners.

Takato said, "You are now the newest group of Tamers. You will need to learn to work together and rely on each other in battle. Meanwhile, we all will be working on training to fight a major enemy. This enemy is a major threat to the safety of our world. He is a Mega level evil Digimon."

"It seems that Arkadimon wants to rule over everything. That is why we created your new group. We need you to fight here in the real world, since we can't use the Juggernaut program. It wasn't designed for prolonged usage." Henry said.

Rika N. said, "While you're taking care of things here, we'll be in the Digital world trying to figure out where Arkadimon is. He's after Takato and for that Renamon and I'll be taking him down. Try to keep our world safe while we're away."

The new Tamers group was concerned about what might happen when the bigger group which included Takato's siblings as well as their friends went away to search the Digital world for Arkadimon. The adults asked, "What can we do to help out here?"

Takato thought about it, "Hmm… you might be able to teach them a little about Digimon. Maybe help give them some guidance until we can work on getting your partners back as well."

The groups were wondering what would happen when they confronted Arkadimon. There was some concern about people getting seriously hurt or worse. Everyone thought that there would be a need for a lot of supplies. They decided before they left, that gathering everything they thought they might need would be a good idea.

Takato looked at everyone, "Let's stay here for the time being to rest up for the trip. This may be a long journey to defeat Arkadimon." Everyone agreed.

Everyone went to Rika's house to stay for the night. They thought getting a good night's sleep would help them with their quest.

 **Please everyone Review it helps me with my story writing**


	10. Chapter 10

**Real World Southern Quadrant Shinjuku**

The next day, the Tamers and adults got together and talked about what they should do. There was some confusion as to how to track down the disturbances that were in the Digital world.

Henry suggested, "Maybe we could have my dad work on finding the locations and send them to our D-Arcs."

The newest Tamers asked, "Who will the leader of our group be?"

Takato said, "Man I don't know."

"What do you think about this Kai? Do you have a suggestion for who should lead the group?" Takato asked.

Kai suggested to Takato, "Why don't we have a girl as the leader. There are more of them this time. It would be more sensible for our group."

"Hmm… That seems like a good idea, Kai. The only thing is it took time for myself, Henry and Rika to figure out who was leader material." said Takato.

The others in the new Tamer group agreed. They wanted to figure out who would be good enough to lead them in their adventures.

Takato said, "Okay everyone lets train together to get stronger." He said, "Let's work on our speed, stamina and strength. We can teach each other the Digimon card game and help the new Tamers learn how to use the cards on their partners."

Everyone got out their cards and started to set up the card games for the new Tamers. Some of the group had their partners ready to show the newest Tamers how to use the cards on their Digimon.

The newest Tamers started to train as well, while the adults watched them. They wanted to make sure that the new group would have some experience to help them get through most of their own battles.

The Digimon were put through some intense Digi-modification training. Eventually, they all got the hang of being able to use different modify abilities. Everyone in the group was tired from working so hard. They sat down to rest. Their Digimon needed the rest, from the amount of training they were put through.

Kari asked Takato, "How are you feeling after everything?"

Takato said, "It's a lot to deal with sis. I mean there is an evil Mega level Digimon after me. I still don't understand why I have anything to do with the Digital Hazard. Last but not least, I have the power of dreams. I need some time to take everything in."

Tai, Rika Kamiya, Rika Nonaka and Takato Nonaka came over to see how Takato was doing. They all asked, "Are you up to fighting against Arkadimon, when we face him?"

Takato sighed, "I'll be fine once the threat of Arkadimon is gone."

The Tamers were concerned about the effect this might have on Takato. They were very surprised that Takato was taking this situation so well given the nature of the threat to himself and others by Arkadimon.

Takato asked Kiri the Omni-Arc, "Are there other options to Digi-Modify? Is there any new form of Digivolution?"

"There are many new capabilities for Digi-Modification. You can swipe multiple cards at the same time. This will give you a bit of an added advantage when you have multiple partners. The Digivolution that is new is called MultiDna Biomerge. With this type of Digivolution you can Biomerge with multiple partners at once and form a new more powerful Digimon." Kiri the Omni-Arc mentioned.

Takato wondered what else the Omni-Arc could do.

LadyDevimon and SkullGreymon said, "The Omni-Arc can do many more things than your standard D-Arc. The Omni-Arc will allow you to have more than one partner. You can use multiple modify cards on your partners as well."

Takato asked, "Does it allow for special Digivolution types? Can I use multiple cards on my partners?"

"The Omni-Arc will allow you to use, armor, crest and Dna Digivolution as well. You can use different modify cards to enhance Digivolution and other abilities in your partners. The Omni-Arc can also give you the ability to track and heal your Digimon." They both said.

Takato asked, "Does the Omni-Arc have anything useful?"

"It has an email function and walkie talkie. There is a special compass function for mapping the quadrants of the Digital world. You can also track your friends with the tracking functions built into the Omni-Arc." said LadyDevimon and SkullGreymon.

Henry asked, "Can I see the Omni-Arc?"

They showed him it and told him to be careful it's the only prototype right now.

While Henry looked at Takato's Omni-Arc, Takato started to talk with the three new Digimon he met.

Takato asked, "Lillymon why do you want to mate with me?"

"I have been interested in you Takato, for a long time. I like you very much. Seeing how you treat your partner, made me feel very good about choosing you as my mate. For this reason, I felt becoming your mate would be a good thing." She said

Takato sighed, "I am afraid I like someone else Lillymon."

Rika Nonaka was watching what was going on and getting more jealous by the minute. She was in love with Takato. Takato came to Rika and put his arm around her to show how much he likes her. He also kissed her on the cheek. She was shocked to say the least.

Lillymon saw this and got extremely jealous. She wasn't exactly very happy about Takato choosing someone else for a mate.

LadyDevimon and SkullGreymon said, "Why don't you share him with Rika?"

Everyone fell down anime style at hearing that. They were very shocked about such a suggestion.

After getting back up Takato asked, "What do you two think you are doing telling them to share me!?"

Rika and Lillymon looked at each other and then at Takato and decided to consider the suggestion. Takato got nervous seeing them looking at him like that. He decided to run towards Guilmon's shed. The group looked at each other and at Rika and Lillymon; they were very confused by Takato's behavior. They then laughed very hard due to the circumstances.

They went to Guilmon's shed having Henry guide them and they found Takato holed up inside. He eventually came out and saw everyone looking at him curiously. They were shocked by Takato's reaction.

He asked, "Rika is that what you want to do?"

Rika considered it, "It's ok if Lillymon and I share. We both like you Takato."

Takato was a little nervous still about the whole idea but then he decided to give it a shot.

Takato asked, "LadyDevimon can you dedigivolve into something less frightful?"

She became BlackGatomon. He also was wondering about SkullGreymon. BlackGatomon said, "He both can go back and forth just like I can."

Takato asked, "BlackGatomon what can the Omni-Arc do in terms of Biomerging?"

She said, "The Omni-Arc can allow you to do what is called MultiDnaBiomerge Digivolution. It is a form of Digivolution, which allows you to merge with multiple partners at once. This will give your new form more power when you need it. This form of Digivolution merges multiple partners similar to Dna Digivolution."

The group was blown away by the possibility of that type of Digivolution.

Henry asked concerned, "Is that even possible? I didn't think you could do anything that complicated with Digivolution."

He was wondering if such a thing could happen. Izzy was also considering the outcome of such a Digivolution.

Tai and Kari looked at each other and they just thought the same thing; " _Does Takato have more power than we thought?"_

Takato asked, "BlackGatomon you mentioned a Digimon council. What does this Digimon council do?"

BlackGatomon nodded her head, "They judge Digimon in the Digital world to see if they are worthy of more than just a Tamer or partner."

She said, "They also help Digimon to work towards a better life in the Digital world."

"Why haven't we heard of them before? We all have been to the Digital world." Kari wondered

BlackGatomon said, "This is a very secretive council only known to a handful of Digimon." She said, "They are unique in that they watch the goings on in the villages and cities in the many layers of the Digital world."

Rika K. asked, "Why does this Digimon Arkadimon want Takato my brother so much?"

BlackGatomon said, "I don't know exactly why but I have heard of a legend of the Digital Hazard and the boy who could master it."

The group couldn't believe that a Digimon legend would be about Takato and Guilmon.

The group got ready to go to the Digital world again except for the newer Tamers. Kari asked why BlackGatomon and SkullGreymon wanted a Tamer.

Both of them said, "We wanted one so we could be better Digimon. We both felt that Takato could help us in our quest."

Henry asked, "Do you know what happened in the Digital world after we beat a rogue program called D-Reaper?"

"We didn't know we were not around during that incident." They both said

Kari and Tai were concerned about other Digimon wanting to be partners with Takato. They knew he was glad to have Guilmon, but they were concerned how adding more partners might affect his relationship with his first partner. Both of them asked, "Takato don't you think having Guilmon would be enough? We know how much you care about him. Maybe you should just continue as is."

"I know you two are concerned about me, I have given it some thought. You are right in a lot of ways, however there have been times I wish I had extra backup. That's why I'll try to see if Guilmon is willing to work with BlackGatomon and BlackAgumon if I accept them as my new extra partners." said Takato.

Takato's siblings looked at one another and thought; _"Oh Takato what are you getting yourself into?"_ The rest of the group looked at Takato a little weirdly. They thought he didn't realize just how difficult the whole partner thing could be, especially having more than one partner.

The group that had Takato's siblings in it wanted to get going to the Digital world. They wanted to stop Arkadimon's plans. The others said, "We'll stay behind with the adults to keep the real world from being destroyed while you're dealing with Arkadimon."

The group was very anxious as they headed to Guilmon's shed to access the Digital gate to the Southern Quadrant of the Digital world. They didn't know what would happen but they all hoped that they could stop Arkadimon for good.

 **Please everyone Review it helps me with my story writing**


	11. Chapter 11

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

The group decided that low key was better for the time being. Arkadimon wanted to kidnap Takato. They went to a village after travelling through the rough parts of the Digital world. There they found some buildings and one of them was a hotel. Everyone decided to eat and rest there before going to the SOVEREIGN'S area.

The village had some nice Digimon in it. There were some Armor, Unknown and Virus type Digimon roaming around with the other Vaccine and Data Digimon as well. The group was a little curious as to the differences in the Digimon. So, they started to ask around about them.

 **Unknown Dimension: Flashback**

Arkadimon started to remember how his obsession with the Digital Hazard came to be: 15 years ago Arkadimon came across a stone tablet which spoke of an ancient prophecy about the Digital Hazard and the one who wields it. It said that the one who controls the Digital Hazard has the ability to use the power for good. Arkadimon came up with a plan to gain control of the Digital Hazard. He decided to have a Digimon kidnap the child the prophecy said would have the ability to control that power.

He sent out a Devidramon to kidnap the child or children who might have such abilities. The Digimon went searching in the real world until it came across an apartment with four children in cribs. This apartment had the Kamiya siblings in it although Devidramon didn't know it.

Arkadimon was surprised when Devidramon said, "I have found some children one of whom might be the chosen one that could control the Digital Hazard."

Arkadimon said, "Bring them to me so I can see them for myself."

The four siblings were asleep when Devidramon came in the room. He grabbed two of them thinking one might be the one his master was looking for.

Devidramon flew off out of the apartment with the children never to be seen again.

Arkadimon remembered trying to call Devidramon back to where he was having no luck at all. Devidramon couldn't find Arkadimon so he was deleted by Arkadimon by use of a lightning bolt for failing to produce the child that was talked about in the legend.

Arkadimon was preparing an assault on the Digital world to try to divert the group so he can sneak around and ambush them to allow him to capture the boy who controls the Digital Hazard.

Arkadimon said to some of his scouts, "GO and distract the group so I can capture the boy in the legend." The scouts left and eventually found the group. They waited on the edge of the forest for a while.

They wanted to find the right time to start attacking.

 **Digital World Southern Quadrant**

While this was happening, the group was trying to explore the Digital world that they weren't familiar with. The group started to ask questions about the Digital world. Henry told them that this Digital world is based on the internet.

Takato said, "I want to get some training in before anything else happens."

The group decided to help Takato and Rika his girlfriend train. The other new Tamers helped as well since they all have about the same D-Arc. Six of the Tamers had a different color scheme variation for their D-Arcs. Takato had a different Digivice called an Omni-Arc. The Omni-Arc was a totally different color scheme from all current D-Arc models as it was a prototype.

He started to use a lot of combo moves on Guilmon. The other three Digimon that Takato was considering having as new partners just watched. They were curious about what kind of training Takato might use to thwart the threat of Arkadimon.

BlackGatomon and BlackAgumon were very interested to see what Takato could do with the Omni-Arc. Lillymon was curious about the holoscreen and the card slot. She had never seen such a device before.

Tai and Kari watched their little brother using the modify cards on Guilmon. He had a little trouble trying to get the right cards whilst using the Digivolution ones.

Henry suggested to Takato, "Maybe you should wait a little before trying a MultiDnaBiomerge Digivolution. I mean you're still not sure on the whole extra partner's thing to begin with."

Takato said, "Henry, I need to get ready soon to try such a Digivolution. Arkadimon is still out there."

Henry said, "Takato, he has to get through all of us before he can get to you, so take it easy."

Everyone was very concerned about the situation, "Takato maybe you should take it easy it isn't a good thing if you're exhausted before you go into battle."

The group was concerned that Takato training as hard as he was might cause some problems later on during any major fights with Arkadimon.

Henry said, "How about me, Rika and the other Tamers try to teach the new Tamers how to use modify cards."

Takato relented and said, "It's all right go ahead Henry. I think I'll take a break from Training with Guilmon."

The new Tamers started to learn ways to use modify cards on their partner Digimon. Kazu and Kenta talked about the whole card game being that they constantly played it.

"There are a lot of different variations to use in both the game and in battle." Kenta said

Kazu was kind of hyped about having a game with some of the teens he watched on tv growing up. He wanted to show them he could be a great Tamer as well as a good card game player.

"HEY Davis do you or any of the others want a turn?" Kazu asked.

Davis and the others looked at each other then Davis turned and said, "Sure lets set up a game or two."

The Tamers decided to have some mock battles to help them along with the cards.

Henry said, "There are many ways to create a combo to use in a fight. For example you can use the power, speed and Digivolution cards for a single fight."

Rika said, "Using modify cards with different abilities can help you as a Tamer to learn what works with your partner. It also gives the Digimon more unique attack and defensive moves during an actual battle."

Kazu said, "Having different types of cards in your deck can be a difference maker even when just playing the Digimon card game, this helps when your partner is a different type of Digimon."

Kenta added, "There are times when having a whole lot of cards can come in handy as well. The card game can teach you how to battle an enemy Digimon."

Kazu and Kenta battled Davis and T.K. while the others were battling Ryo and Jeri. Alice and the others just gave advice in what cards to use during each turn.

Takato K. and Rika N. said that to win you need to do something similar to taking away your opponents life points.

Takato and Rika his girlfriend helped Tai, Kari, Rika K. and Takato N. with learning the card game. Tai and Kari couldn't believe that different cards could have such dramatic effects on their own Digimon.

The rest of the group had some trouble getting used to using the cards in the game. Kazu and Kenta started using their skills as card players to help the rest get used to having different cards in a deck.

Rika and Takato started to show the group what effects the cards have in battle. Henry showed them what differences the cards make in each level and Digimon type. Tai and Kari got used to having the cards in their hands. Takato suggested getting card holders for everyone when they have the time.

Rika and Henry suggested getting sunglasses or goggles to have on hand when entering a Digital field. The newest Tamers got some practice using their D-Arcs. They started out using the Digimon locator and compass.

The D-Arcs had many features. The group was just starting to get used to them.

Henry said, "I would be glad to help out with teaching anyone how their D-Arcs work. It takes a little time to figure out what features you need during battle and when to use the compass and other features." The group also checked out some information on the advanced holo screens the D-Arcs have about different Digimon.

They found out that Takato, Rika and Henry saw and fought more Digimon than anyone else in the Tamers group. Ryo was the exception. They also saw that Rika Takato's girlfriend was very cold in the beginning days as a Tamer. They found out when they were at ENIAC.

Henry was teaching everyone to use the D-Arcs when Terriermon started getting an idea for a prank. Henry turned to see Terriermon getting some supplies out and they were for food.

Henry shouted, "TERRIERMON! What are you planning to do!?"

Terriermon said, "I am not planning on doing anything Henry." Henry just shook his head thinking: _I really have to keep a better eye on you. Pranks aren't exactly a good thing._

 **Please everyone Review it helps me with my story writing**


	12. Chapter 12

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

After teaching everyone to use the D-Arcs and helping them learn the card game Henry, Rika and Takato decided to take a break. Having the whole group try to use every function of the D-Arc and learn which cards were good for the card game took a lot out of them.

Henry said, "This seems to be a good place to relax for a few days. Let's find an area to set up camp."

Everyone had been training very hard to increase their strength and also prepare for the showdown that would occur when they got ready to face Arkadimon. Takato was worried about the whole thing considering Arkadimon might hurt Guilmon very badly.

He was also worried that his anger would get the best of him again and turn Guilmon into Megidramon. Kari noticed the distress coming from him and she went over and sat down to try to talk with him. She wanted to ask him what happened that he decided to draw his own Digimon.

Kari asked, "Takato why did you draw your own Digimon?"

"I drew him because I wanted a friend you see I didn't have many friends so I figured what harm could it do if I drew up a Digimon?" Takato replied

Kari was surprised by Takato saying that. She asked him, "What about Kazu and Kenta?"

"They are my friends' just not best friends if you know what I mean." Takato said

Kari shook her head with a sad look on her face, "That is a real shame Takato."

Takato nodded at that. The memory of his early life saddened him a little before he met Henry and Rika the other Tamers.

"I'm glad now that I have my Tamer friends and also I am glad I have you and Tai and Rika as my siblings." Takato said, "I'm considering quitting the Tamers."

Kari asked shocked, "Why Takato?"

"I've had my glory days already I am kind of tired fighting Digimon all the time." He sighed

"Why not try to do something different for a change like being a Tamer if it only gets bad?" Kari asked

Takato shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe but I don't know I mean Taming has always been my life." Takato saw Guilmon and motioned him to come over, "Come here boy I would like you to introduce yourself to one of my sisters."

Guilmon went to Takato's side and said, "Hi I'm Guilmon who are you?"

"Hi I'm Kari." Kari waved to him

Guilmon said, "Hello Karimon."

Kari laughed and shook her head, "No Guilmon I'm not a Digimon."

Guilmon looked at her with a curious expression on his face, "What do you mean Karimon?"

Takato sweat dropped after Guilmon said that. Takato said, "Guilmon she's not a Digimon."

Rika K. and Tai went over and joined Kari and Takato under a tree to talk and share their stories.

Tai said, "Takato maybe you just need a little different action to help you get your spirit back." He suggested trying to tame instead of fighting all the time.

"Maybe being back home in the Eastern Quadrant when the business with Arkadimon is done will help you." Rika K. said

Takato said, "Yeah that might help me I want Rika Nonaka to come live with us, she and I care very much about each other and I would like it if she had a chance to really change her life."

Tai said, "We will have to talk to mom and dad and Rika's parents before we decide but she is always welcome in our quadrant." Takato nodded his head in agreement.

"Rika lives with her grandma most of the time her mom is very rarely there." Takato seemed down after saying that.

Tai wondered why and asked, "Are you all right Takato? What's wrong?"

Takato said, "It's cause Rika barely gets to see her mom and when she does it seems they can't get along."

Tai and Kari were shocked at hearing this and they were concerned about Takato N. too. They thought that the situation was the same.

"I'm sorry to hear that Takato." Tai nodded at him with a concerned and understanding look on his face.

Takato shrugged his shoulders, "It's not your fault it happens."

Rika Nonaka approached the others and asked, "Hey Takato how are you doing?"

"Rika I'm sorry to hear about your family life." Tai said

Rika asked with a frown on her face, "Who told you?"

Tai said, "Takato told me after he asked for you to come back with us."

Rika turned to Takato with a frown, "Gogglehead what did you say?"

Takato said with concern in his voice, "I told them how you live with your grandma and when your mom comes home you two don't get along."

Rika said with some sharpness in her voice, "Takato thank you for not saying anything else."

Takato was hurt by Rika's reaction he thought what he said was ok but then he ran off crying.

Rika sighed and went after him, "I'm sorry gogglehead but you know how difficult it is talking about my life."

"I only said those things because I know that is what's going on in your life." Takato said

Rika shook her head, "I'm sorry Takato I really am."

She got close to him and then hugged him. This shocked Takato and he felt better now.

Takato said, "Rika I said those things cause Tai asked me about them."

Rika nodded her head in understanding, "Takato that's ok I understand. Just don't tell anyone else other than your siblings ok?" Rika kissed him on the lips to signify she forgave him.

Takato asked, "Rika would you like to come back to the eastern quadrant with me I would like it if you could live there with me and my siblings?"

Rika looked at him thoughtfully and said, "Sure Takato I would love too." Takato and Rika went back over to where Tai and Kari were. Rika asked, "Tai did you ask Takato about my parents?"

Tai said, "Yes I did."

Rika said, "It's ok now just don't do it again ok?"

Tai nodded and said, "I'm sorry I just was wondering why Takato was down after he asked us about you coming back with us to the eastern quadrant."

Rika said, "My personal life is difficult for me to talk about so I can understand why he would be down. I don't seem to have anything in common with my mom."

Kari looked at Rika with a frown on her face. She asked, "Doesn't your mom seem to notice?"

"No she just goes about her business modeling." Rika shook her head

Tai and Kari were very saddened to hear that, "We are very sorry to hear that your own mom doesn't take the time to talk to you or try to ask you how you feel about everything she does and your own life."

Rika said, "It's ok Takato and Henry helped me out by being my friends."

The Kamiya siblings and the Nonaka cousins all decided to have a small picnic together to get their minds off of the problems plaguing them. Henry decided to join them and take a break from teaching everyone about different aspects of the Digital world.

 **Please everyone Review it helps me with my story writing**


	13. Chapter 13

**Digital World Southern Quadrant**

After having a nice night everyone woke up and got ready to leave the village they were in. Takato suggested that maybe they should go to the village where Jijimon and Babamon live to find out something about Arkadimon.

The rest of the group was keen on seeing the different areas of the Digital world. They asked Henry and Takato, "What differences are there in this quadrant of the Digital world?"

Henry nodded and said, "There are different levels to the Digital world it makes each layer different. There are data streams , digital tumble weeds and usually small villages here and there."

Everyone was walking along and they came upon a group of Digimon related to Renamon. They found the village where Renamon was born and where she and her siblings lived till they were able to go on their own.

Takato asked, "Renamon is this where you live?"

"Yes it is Takato." She said

Rika asked, "Renamon where are your parents?"

"They live here in this village with my siblings." Renamon replied.

The group went to see the Taomon who are Renamon's parents. They found them in a little house near the center of the village. The group went and knocked on the door. The Digimon inside were discussing something before they were interrupted by the knocking of the door.

Both Taomon got up and went to see who was at the door. They opened the door to see their own daughter and a lot of humans.

Renamon's mom asked, "Rena are these the humans you are with?"

"Yes mom and one of them is my Tamer." Renamon replied.

Mrs. Taomon asked, "Which one is your Tamer?" Renamon indicated Rika by pointing her finger to her.

Renamon asked, "Mom, dad can they all stay here for a while they are my friends after all?"

Both Taomon looked at each other and said, "They can all stay."

The group was very grateful for the hospitality by Renamon's parents.

Takato and Kari asked, "Do you have any brothers or sisters Renamon?"

She said, "I have one brother and three sisters."

"Renamon are you going to go back with us to the Eastern Quadrant when this mission is over?" Tai asked

Renamon looked surprised, "I didn't know Rika was going to the Eastern Quadrant."

Takato said, "Renamon I asked Tai and Kari if you both could go back with me."

"Takato why do you think having the both of us there would be good?" Renamon asked

Takato said, "I would like someone who I love to be there with me."

Renamon said, "But Takato there are other girls in the Eastern Quadrant."

"They aren't like Rika that's for sure, I love Rika cause she is a good woman who isn't afraid to kick my butt if need be." He replied

Renamon smiled at that and she said, "Ok Takato I'll go along with you and Guilmon and Rika."

Takato said, "Thanks that means a lot to me Renamon."

Rika heard what Takato said and she had tears in her eyes.

Renamon asked Rika, "Rika Why are you crying?"

Rika said, "I'm not crying I'm happy."

Renamon asked, "What made you happy?"

Rika said, "Not what but whom."

"Thank you Takato you are the nicest person I have ever known." Rika went and hugged Takato

Renamon saw this and she smiled a big smile. Finally she thought my Tamer is happy thanks to Takato. Renamon was saddened a little to realize that though she had helped the majority of it was Takato being her friend.

Renamon looked over towards Rika. She nodded her head

Renamon dimension shifted Takato and herself and she said, "Takato I have brought you here to talk privately."

Takato asked, "Why Renamon?"

"I want you to know I envy you some in making Rika happy however should you ever hurt her I'll hurt you. you understand?" She empahsized

Takato said, "Yes Renamon I understand and I want you to know I wouldn't want to hurt her at all if I can help it."

Renamon nodded, "Good Takato at least we understand each other."

Takato said, "Wait while we're here could I ask you a question or two?"

Renamon asked, "What would you like to know?"

"It's about Rika does she like me?" Takato asked

"I think she does given how she has obviously confessed her feelings for you." Renamon said

Takato asked, "Renamon do you have any feelings for Guilmon?"

Renamon said with a glare, "I think that is a private issue one which doesn't need to be discussed."

Takato stuttered a little, "Oh Ok Renamon I won't ask about that ok."

"Ok and Takato thank you." Renamon nodded

Renamon came over and hugged Takato. Takato was surprised by Renamon hugging him. She didn't normally do it. So he was very overwhelmed by her doing it. He fell and landed on his butt.

Takato said, "Renamon what was that for?"

"That was for helping make Rika a happier person." Renamon said

Takato said, "You're welcome." He said, "Maybe we should get back to see what is happening with the others."

Renamon shifted them back and then she asked Takato to be careful with Rika. She said, "Rika may need someone to just be there for her for the time being."

Takato said, "Ok Renamon I'll do my best."

Everyone in the group noticed the interaction between Takato and Renamon but didn't say anything. They were concerned about getting some info on the enemy who wants Takato.

Rika said, "Maybe there is someone who knows something in this village and can give us some details about what this prophecy is."

Kari and Tai were concerned that if they get too many Digimon involved in the fight there could be a lot of deaths. Henry had said that in the Digital world they are familiar with Digimon don't come back in the form of a Digiegg. Davis was concerned about the fact that they might be going up against a very powerful enemy that they have never faced before.

Henry contacted the adults at Hypnos monitoring the situation. He asked them if they can contact anyone who might help.

Izzy said, "Gennai might be able to help us figure out what's going on."

Matt asked, "Why its just a waste of time trying to figure something out when we have an enemy to defeat?"

Tai said, "Wait a minute Matt. We don't want to go in blind this could get ugly."

Sora said, "It might be better to get some supplies as well before embarking on a mission to hunt for Arkadimon himself."

Mimi and Joe added, "It would be better to have as many forces on our side before we get into a big fight."

Henry said, "Let's do all we can to prepare for the mission."

He said, "In the meantime let's gather food and supplies such as water and medicine."

Takato said, "Let's have some card games while we are at it. We might need the practice of having the right card availabe at all times."

Everyone in the group helped out with getting supplies and asking the local Digimon if they knew where to go for extra reinforcements. They were worried about the strength of the enemy digimon they might face before Arkadimon himself.

 **Please everyone Review it helps me with my story writing**


End file.
